


双子神偷

by yizhitiantong



Category: The Rose (Band)
Genre: M/M, outofcharactor
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:55:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 50,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21747895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yizhitiantong/pseuds/yizhitiantong
Relationships: Kim Woosung | Sammy & Lee Jaehyeong | Jeff, Lee Hajoon | Dylan/Park Dojoon | Leo, 朴洮儁/李河寯, 金佑星/李載炯
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

双子神偷

［李載炯x金佑星］／［朴洮儁x李河寯］

01.

凡是带欺骗性的东西，总是起一种魔术般的迷惑作用。——柏拉图

－

海平面上波光粼粼。

时间是下午四点整，金佑星比预定更早一些来到了码头。

停泊在眼前是一艘豪华游轮，纯白的庞大船身突出上方层层船舱的设计感，一列列彩色旗子在蓝天下飞扬，画面仿佛如电影中看到的一样。因为是初次启航，情况更铺张浩大，等待上船的人们早已堆满了码头，个个都一脸兴奋难耐。小孩追逐叫嚷，有人忙着拍照，更诱人手舞足蹈大声唱歌，场面热闹非常。

人潮拥挤的地方真是令金佑星又爱又恨。

他习惯性的皱起眉头打量四周，只见游轮上已有些人来来往往，从打扮看来就是上等人。他眯起眼睛看向登船闸口的方向，果然看到其中一个闸口正好放行了一对衣着光鲜母女。金佑星理了理头上的毛线帽，拿好手提袋，穿过人群朝那尊贵客户通道走去。

“午安，麻烦出示船票及护照。帽子请摘下，连同随身行李一并放到检查台上。“

金佑星自外套衣襟内袋掏出护照，夹着票子交出，按指示进行过关检查。海关人员扬手示意，他举起双手，让对方使用探测仪器扫描。顺利通过后，他走近柜台，海关人员带着怀疑的眼光扫视着他的脸。

“名字是？”

“Sammy Kim.”

“最近去过什么地方？”

“18号刚从洛杉矶回来，在首尔停留了四天。”

金佑星扬起善意的笑容，对方将他的护照放到机器下方，又再三翻揭了下，才终于回以礼貌的公式微笑。

“可以在这边登船了，欢迎搭乘，祝您旅途愉快，金先生。”

“谢谢。”

接过证件，重新戴好帽子，金佑星快步走上船，在乘务员的引路下来到高级客舱的楼层。

按着门牌到了早先预订好的阳台客舱，金佑星一进门就发现自己的行李箱已经在里头。他摘下帽子收好，随手把手提包丢在一旁，满怀好奇的环顾四周。

这艘豪华游轮不愧是令全国瞩目的顶级新星，外观吸睛之外连带着所有室内装潢都不马虎，精致的配色与挂画一概不缺的摆设，两人一室的空间没有想象中的小，甚至还有沙发跟矮脚桌，越过这些就是加大双人床，以及外面足够悠闲享用餐点的户外阳台空间。

看这陈设堪比五星级酒店豪华套房，难怪能要价6位数字一晚。金佑星吹着口哨赞赏，最后躺到在软绵绵的大床上，高兴得滚了两圈半。

这回真是赚大了。

瞥见床头旁的小柜上立着一张设计精致的卡片，金佑星伸手拿过举在脸前一看，不禁勾起了嘴角。

［启航派对邀请函］

他把邀请函放到一旁，看了看时间，翻身下床离开了客舱。

游轮还未开航，排队到人们在以缓慢的速度登船。金佑星走在甲板上，迎着吹来清爽的海风，顺手自走过的侍者手持的餐盘上拿了两杯香槟。他走到前头靠着栏杆，把其中一杯酒放到旁边的桌子上。

不久有人拿起了酒杯，金佑星依然看着码头上的人群，却低声说：

“动作也太慢了吧，李先生。”

李河寯一声低啧，仰头大口喝下了半杯香槟。

“不是该夸夸我最后一刻都能搞到个不错的身份吗，金先生？”

“最好是不错啊，不然你看下面上千的移动提款机，都不能碰。”

面对他的嘟囔，李河寯轻笑，拉了拉身上的白色外套，闭上眼享受海风吹拂的模样，自信张扬。

“金库都在眼前了，谁还要提款机？”

“这得瑟的，那这趟就看你了哦，大哥。”

“等着吧。”

金佑星往旁一瞥，两人相视一笑，隔空做了个干杯的动作。

美好的游轮假期，就由这刻开始。

－

金佑星回房休息一会后觉得屋内并不通风，干脆打开窗让房内一股漆味透了透，他走到阳台边看着夕阳逐渐落下的美景，游轮终于按照预定的时间缓缓驶离港口，他也顺势在这个特定的房间欣赏了沿岸风光。

但随夜色昏暗，他目光也不自觉幽暗了起来。

毕竟这次说什么都得找个肥羊。

他跟李河寯是同出一家福利院的家人，不过跟积极宣导爱的教育不同，打小他们把老师耳提面命教导的善良，左耳进右耳出，从青春期之后就开始产生严重的偏差，但这当然，聪明的他们并没有完整表现在外在，只是某一天金佑星跟李河寯突然觉得他们就是一类人。

他们心底并非只存在善良。

受过一餐只吃一个面包，两人同喝一碗汤的挨饿日子，甚至冬季只有薄长袖取暖，连煤炭都不够，棉被也不保暖的老旧住所，他们都不是出自好家庭，甚至连父母的记忆都没有，这样的孩子或多或少都把爱放置在现实之后，也把所谓道德观念踩在脚底。

打从未成年开始，他跟李河寯就着墨用各种不同方式赚钱，为了能撑着他们破旧的福利院能持续经营，就只差没有在眼皮子底下犯罪，可事实告诉他们，正规渠道是无法在短时间内筹得一笔，也无法在各种有钱人进行的土地回收计划中发声，他们是社会的最底层，是最不受人待见的一群弱势群族，就算他们累到在餐厅洗刷烤网流着鼻血，在送牛奶的清晨因为太困出了车祸，都阻止不了最后倒闭的事实。

那天之后，所有的家人都拆散了。

孩子们被各种人领养，成年的孩子则四处流浪。

也是在那一刻金佑星与李河寯心底埋下的恶意种子悄悄地生根发芽。

他们开始展开没有尽头的复仇计划。

要从那些富可敌国的人中，偷走他们最值钱的东西。  
那些金钱用来填补他们空虚的心灵、救助更多需要的人。

金佑星已经数不清他们干了多少票，先别说心灵麻痹、负罪感消失，反倒是在一些地下市场中还小有名气。

“哥还在房间里吗？”

李河寯打来了电话，这可能是他们最后一次这样联络，之后船驶离釜山到达公海就没有卫星讯号了。金佑星看了手表上的时间，恰巧这时候船舱内部的报纸从门缝中放了进来，他一边走去门口，一边答道

“嗯，正在看时间表。“报纸也不是真的什么国际要闻，反而是每天安排的活动时间，今天晚上七点开始就有一系列的活动，一直持续到深夜。“你到内舱的房间了？”

“东西放了十分钟之后要出去了。”李河寯那里有收拾东西的声音。口气却依然不疾不徐。“我们要提前准备，我排的班等等就要上了，大概一个半小时之后就会到公海，赌场会开始营业。”

“我知道了，你自己小心，等会见。”

看向窗外已经明显漆黑一片的夜空，金佑星的眼神同样深沉。他从行李箱拿出一件质料上等的外套，里面又搭了粉色西装和高领毛衣，换上后站在镜子前看了又看，准备好全心投入在这次的角色中。

这六天，他将会是个海外回流家底丰厚的珠宝设计师。

正如同他们一贯说法，要放长线钓大鱼，总得准备好上等的钓竿，才能让吃饱喝足的鱼上钩。

当然，还得谢谢昨晚那倒霉鬼。

昨晚金佑星跟李河寯百无聊赖，如常到平日常去的酒吧，消磨。李河寯捕捉到一张生面孔，怂恿他出手。他拿着酒杯走近试着攀谈，对方来者不拒的海外华侨作风给了他很大便利，言谈间获得的讯息他让李河寯把握时间去查。当查到那家伙刚自美国回流，修读珠宝设计出身，更将是某知名珠宝品牌的第三代继承人时，金佑星凭藉书读了不少，什么范畴都有涉猎，自然的把话题拉到珠宝上头，果然收获对方觅得知音一般的反应，一下子就聊得更开。

也不费吹灰之力，轻易就把毫无戒心的海归派灌得烂醉，更别说他们为安全计给对方送上掺了安眠药的酒，不睡个两天可不会醒。

摸走一叠韩币又摸走一叠美金，都不及一张豪华游轮尊贵客户的专属船票更令他跟李河寯双眼发亮。

六天的游轮假期，还是大鱼聚集地，你准备好了吗？

没准备好也得上！

金佑星发挥了他擅长的做假证功夫，熬夜仿造了一本跟海归派一样的护照，还把手上查来对方的背景熟背下来，原原本本的将身份拿过来用。而李河寯则去收集游轮的讯息与另谋上船的办法。

说实话，这是一个非常仓促的计划。

他们向来是谨慎稳妥派，没有十足把握就干脆不做，为了成事以往总会仔细预想好几个方案再进行，也从无失手。这种隔天就要启动的计划，从来都不是他们的取向。

可想着能在豪华甲板上喝美酒晒太阳，在海中央的赌场横扫筹码，享受满眼都是值得下手的好目标，谁都说服不了谁不去赌一把。

说着六天旅程还有时间作调整，那就硬着头皮也得上。这次他顺利上了船心里还是不大安定，还好李河寯最后利用了顶班荷官的身份成功登船接应，不然凭他一人之力，大概只能扼腕的只打各种钱包的主意。

谁让他们一直都是两人组，看似搭档又分工合作完成自己的任务。李河寯是个奇才，凡是说的出口的证照技能他通通一项不缺，金佑星曾取笑他，这若是用在正途上肯定也是个天才，哪样的好工作不容易到手，也肯定能累积大把财富，不过就是个反骨气质，李河寯考那么多证照累积技能纯粹就是为了他们在各种骗术上完美无缺，好比上个目标是首尔三成洞的富豪，为了能够快速潜近豪宅，李河寯还去应聘了装修工人的职位，还做得挺好。

而这次，毕竟船舱内部贫富不均，各个阶层的人都能上船，为了能够快速寻找下手目标，李河寯之前考来的赌场荷官正好派上用场，借机发牌观察好下手的目标，并由拥有完美演技的金佑星接近对方，进而在旅程中骗个干净，下了船就江湖不见。

近半年他们都没什么大收获，希望李河寯这次能看中个好目标上来。

既然一鼓作气的来了，就得干一票漂亮的。

这好莱坞一般的戏码，想想都觉得刺激。

金佑星打扮得当的踏进电梯，服务员为他按了九楼。大门一开，迎接他的是赌场的大额投注区。与八楼那龙蛇杂处的普通赌场不一样，这儿的装潢更具气派，连踩在脚下的红地毯也讲究的用上高级货色。只招待贵宾的区域来的都是上流人士，他们求的是赌博带来的快乐，输赢都是其次。他泰然自如的神情底下可是连血脉都要沸腾起来。

这可不是满眼猎物的草原吗？

真是相当令人期待了。

－

“三楼A侧已经派人留守，并随时监测动向，完毕。”

“五楼B侧已经排除问题，请知悉，完毕。”

李載炯听着耳麦里传来的汇报结果，表示明白后，才摘下耳机，并重新审视了桌前那张打开的游轮地图，上头在各处画满了红色记号，以及所有能够快速抵达十二楼的捷径，虽说这是一趟令人兴奋的旅程，但看在他眼底可并不是那么轻松。

“李載炯你准备好了吗？”

他听见门外传来规律的敲门声，回头走往玄关处开门的朴洮儁早就在门外等自己，穿着一席缎面黑色西装，一看就是精心收拾后才过来的。

他指了指桌前。“哥进来一下吧，顺便讨论一下这几天的配置。”

朴洮儁轻皱着眉，嫌他这过于谨慎的性格。“前两天不都讨论过了。”却还是乖乖走进去。

“东西是三天后才运上来，你这么紧张干什么？”他说，一派轻松的坐在那张舒服的沙发上，翘着腿直视依然在桌前紧盯地图的李載炯。

“我们这三天就是一边享受一边观察丑恶的权贵。”

“总会有万一的时刻嘛。”李載炯轻描淡写，拿出平板电脑准备重新确认安插人手的动线，他瞄了眼朴洮儁，弯着眼笑了起来，更比个钱的手势。“毕竟我们拿人薪水做事。”

李載炯与朴洮儁分别受雇于一家私人保全团队，他们经历丰富，各自陆战队出身，并在世界各地的战场上累积傲人阅历。这次不约而同到了这艘游轮上，提前一个月就拟定好几次计划，如此缜密的行动主要目的是为了保护三天后游轮停靠在上海后，

那个会运上来的小东西。

“十二楼的拍卖空间我刚刚去看了，已经万无一失，我们的工作就是探查一般人有没有混进来些不怀好意的家伙。”朴洮儁抬眼看他，这笔案子非同小可，一刻也不得马虎。

“你现在该跟我去船上走走，匹配一下有没有什么可疑的家伙。”

釜山到香港时速不快的情况下行驶约莫六天时间，这是一趟新航程的旅游项目，并且会在第三天行驶于上海停妥一日后，迎接来自中国的客人上船，届时登船富商所拥有的拍卖品也会运送上来，并且是直接送往十二楼的拍卖保险箱，等待当晚进行拍卖。

但如此大费周章的请来私人保安，一方面是所有拍卖品的珍贵，一方面是因为所有珍稀的宝贝中，最高价值，莫过于传说中的钻石，

Redmoon

那是颗被誉为生而为王的红色钻石，从古代流传下来带着神秘色彩，举凡从国王的权杖、王冠、女王的项链，王族的结婚大典上被封为祝福象徽等等，只配王者所拥有的高贵钻石，曾经的王族红钻在上世纪辗转各个收藏家之间逐渐销声匿迹，但半世纪过去，拥有它的神秘上海富商决定在游轮启航这趟旅途中，首度将自己拥有的Redmoon进行慈善义卖，而这个邀请发出去，先别说一般民众热烈的想参与这场盛会，受邀参加的海内外富商更积极想一睹红钻风采。

朴洮儁来回看着照片上的钻石，眨着眼问：“这颗石头到底多珍贵需要这么多人去维护？”

李載炯微微一笑，脑袋里转了圈才告诉他：“少说一亿美金。”

朴洮儁咋舌。

“说真的，这么多人要怎么提防啊？有钱人自己办一个派对不就好了？把一般人也拉上船干嘛？”

游轮分东西上层十四楼下层机房三楼，每层楼控管安插的人手也不一致，但李載炯他们分配到的主要还是拍卖会的上层，基于要提前熟悉，他们先从釜山上船，用这几天过滤掉明显有问题的乘客，虽说朴洮儁一开始就认为船公司不在登船就筛选客人这点很不明智，现在问题到出现了，几千人的眼皮子底下他们要如何排解所有可能发生的意外，保护这颗价值连城的钻石？

“毕竟是要永续经营的游轮旅游事业，要是区分等级就会失去客源，拍卖会就是个噱头，我们要是干得漂亮搞不好还能拿到额外奖金。”李載炯想得很轻松，他走到衣柜拿起外套穿上，戴起放在桌旁的金丝眼镜，表明时间差不多可以在船上绕绕了。

“哥就当作来玩的如何？”李載炯转头对朴洮儁笑笑。

“我要是有你那么乐观就好了。”朴洮儁叹气，一同跟着起身离开客舱。

两人经过客舱走廊后，搭乘电梯来到连通户外甲板对楼层，但朴洮儁看着手表听着广播传来的提醒播报，他想想便问：“差不多要到公海了，我要去赌场走一圈玩两把，哥去吗？”

朴洮儁摇头，要他顺便去看看有没有什么可疑的人，不要自顾自的忙着玩。

虽然他得承认赌博真是个令人上瘾的玩意。

“不了，我去抽根烟，记得十点六楼酒吧见。”

李載炯表示没问题，才各自分两路走。

分开时，他们皆是想，

这会是一场不错的旅行吧。

——TBC


	2. acquaintance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 梭哈：扑克游戏的一种：以五张牌的排列组合、点数和花色大小决定胜负。游戏开始时，每名玩家会获发一张底牌，此牌为暗牌；当派发第二张牌后，便由牌面大者决定下注额，其他人有权选择“跟注”、“加注”或“放弃”。当五张牌派发完毕后，各玩家翻开所有底牌来比较。

02.

小赌怡情，大赌要命。

－

李載炯向来喜爱冒险，而且凡事都要做到底。手里转着钥匙，凭着通行证一路畅通无阻直往大额投注区，即使不过是玩两把过过手瘾，他都要玩大的。

有人说赌博靠运气，可李載炯更愿意相信自己的脑袋，而他的好头脑也不曾令他失望。在实为心理攻防战的梭哈赌桌上，他逢赌必赢。

今次也不例外。

连赢了五局，桌上的筹码转眼累积过千万，逼得又一批对手离开赌桌。本想说或者该罢手了，没想到还有人敢坐下来。面对荷官投来询问的眼神，李載炯微笑着点头示意接受开局。

熟练的瞄过底牌，他还有闲余时间打量一下这局唯一的对手。

看来跟自己年纪相若的男子，比起商界精英的嚣张跋扈，对方身穿设计简洁的黑色外套和领子上的胸针衬托出一份优雅灵动的气质。当然，这更大程度来自于那张脸上看起来格外灵巧精致的眉目。

即使阅人无数，当中不乏漂亮好看的脸蛋，李載炯依然无法否认眼前人真的非常出众。

只见那人有些笨拙的把底牌拿在手里，小心翼翼的在手心打开一道缝偷看。

一看就是难得来一趟，想开开眼界试试手气的模样。

思考时眯起眼睛看起来很认真，间或咬咬嘴唇，偶尔伸出来的小舌舔一下又缩回去，意外得有点可爱。

直到荷官再三提示，李載炯才发现自己不觉看得出神，跟前的明牌集到了葵扇10、J、Q、K，而对方牌面上亮出一对A和一对9。

“嗯……梭哈。”

连尾音也是带着勾人的调子，若是在床上喊一喊他的名字没准他就零秒缴械。

妈的。

李載炯被一闪而过的肮脏想法震惊了一下，对上那双亮晶晶的看起来纯粹非常的眼眸，莫名像极了一只未成年的小狐狸。他当下有点心虚，扫视着桌上的牌打起了精神，挑着眉头发问：

“这么有信心？”

小狐狸愣了愣，像是有些惊讶他主动搭话似的，最后却冲他扬起了笑。

“你猜一下为什么？”

李載炯听了失笑，不禁观察起眼前人的神情。只见对方看起来毫不紧张，眉梢嘴角似乎还带着些许期待。

他这个赌桌上的常胜将军，此刻居然有点猜不透。

“跟。”

是真是假，他偏要赌一下。

“Full house对Flush，Full house胜。”

“是我赢了吧？”小狐狸抬头狡猾地眨眨眼睛，李載炯无奈轻笑着鼓起了掌，摆出请便的手势。

那张的底牌居然真的是葵扇A。

他输了。

小狐狸高兴得笑弯了眼，赢了一局似乎就满足了，抱着一大把筹码就起来要走。李載炯动作先于思考，有些狼狈的追了上去。正好小狐狸已经走到了旁边的兑换处办理兑换，他只得站在一旁静候，直至对方路经眼前。

“嗨。”

小狐狸应声回头，是脸上挂着礼貌的笑应了话，眼光却如同看到了傻逼。

“怎…怎么了吗？”

好吧，他承认，“嗨”简直是最垃圾的开场白。

“你牌打得很好。”

话出了口他都想掌自己的嘴，这莫名尴尬的氛围，李載炯都不敢相信这真的出自他的口，明明他也是个非常会搭讪的人。对方有些愣住，然后勾起了嘴角。

“只有牌吗？其他方面呢？”那个笑容机灵得瑟的又带了点孩子气的挑衅。

其他方面？

什么其他方面？短短几秒间李載炯脑海里蹦出了许多的可能性，然而说不出口的居多。

李載炯自觉今天神智不太清楚，不过他的自尊可容不得自己在赌桌上失利后，再在简单搭话中把帅气形象粉碎个干净。

“也想指教一下我吗？在其他方面？”

他眉头一挑，不输气势的丢出直球。对方笑了，落落大方的接话。

“我只是碰巧一次运气好，刚刚在旁边看，你才是真的会玩呢。”

看着那朝自己伸来的手，李載炯一抬头，几乎要掉进那漂亮眸子泛起的漩涡里。

“金佑星。”

他伸手握住，金佑星比他矮些，手却不比他小，握在手里有些冰凉。

“李載炯。”

这是个好开始，代表他还有机会，李載炯不禁嘴角上扬。正当他踌躇着要如何争取更多的相处时间，金佑星看了看手表，又再开了口。

“启航派对差不多要开始了，一个人出席这种场合有些奇怪……”

金佑星微微歪头，注视着他。

“不介意的话，要一起去吗？”

“好啊。”

理智告诉他是不该应允的，他们团队的保全工作早按游轮上不同区域和更次安排好，除非有特别召集，否则他们不会贸然跑到别人负责的区域里，免招闲话。可那一刻，他并没为任何婉拒的答案挣扎过，费尽了力气才忍住没脱口而出的，

只有求之不得。

－

他们踩着派对开始的音乐来到了顶楼的宴会厅。

“喝酒吗？”

李載炯贴心的拿来两杯不同的酒让金佑星先选，对方挑了杯白酒，满心只忙着细看宴会厅的大小陈设。

他们在人群中缓缓穿梭，金佑星由华丽璀璨的超大型水晶灯看到极具古典美的旋转木楼梯，又由精致的墙灯端详到古董名画，对于每处装潢止不住连连赞叹。

“你一点都不惊讶，看来是见惯大场面呢。”

这艘游轮里里外外每个环节他比谁都要熟悉，自然再气派瑰丽的装潢都显得平凡，不过李載炯不打算就这一块解释太多。

“还好吧，可能是比较起来我更喜欢真实的古迹，像是欧洲不少地方的历史建筑更美。”

“你去过很多地方吗？”

他这番话成功引起了金佑星的兴趣，李載炯也乐得找到话题能与对方分享。他省去不欲被对方知悉的复杂背景，只挑出有趣见闻与异国风光，闲话一般的聊开来。

“慢着，你等我一下，我去打个招呼。”

金佑星本来兴致满满的注视着他的眼光移开了好一阵子，原来是捕捉到熟人的身影。李載炯点点头说好，却在金佑星走开时禁不住跟着迈出脚步，慢悠悠的不自觉跟在后头。他不想独自等在原地，仿佛对方离开 视线就会从此消失。

“伯格夫人，晚上好。”

李載炯认得那人，是一位有名的当代首饰艺术家，也是顶级宾客名单上的人物。

拍卖会的主人公是艺术爱好者，因为Redmoon的珍稀罕有，自然也希望借着拍卖会公诸同好，因此这趟除了海外富商，亦有不少艺术和珠宝界人士获邀登船。

“去年我的毕业作品Wolf，听了您的意见后我加添了蛋白石来衬托闪灵钻，效果很好，实在非常感谢您愿意指导。”

“Wolf？噢，我想起来了，想起来了，看我这糊涂脑袋……你是那个韩裔学生，Sammy，对吧？”

伯格夫人搜索记忆一般端详着那张脸好一会，听到作品名称后反而像按下了记忆开关一样记起了人来，还亲切的给了金佑星一个拥抱。

“最近好吗？记得你家里好像也是做珠宝的，要回去接手了吗？”

“是回韩国了，不过接手的话还是言之尚早了……”

师生重遇后彼此交换近况寒暄，李載炯站在不远的位置多少听到了一些。金佑星英语说得流利，准是个海归派。身怀家族事业，举止有礼得体，是个有教养的低调富家公子。

看来比想象中还要更乖巧，  
他是不是该拿出点良心，不要乱招惹？

李載炯喝了口酒，随意张望四周，正好与在人群中巡逻这片区的负责人对上了眼，那人一瞧见他，脸色就不大好了，按着耳机说了几句，就想朝他走来。他连忙敲敲杯子，再摆了个手势示意自己并非为办公而来。

突然被谁撞了一把，只见金佑星有些踉跄，顾着手里的酒又顾不着自己的身子，就这样直跌进他怀里。李載炯本能反应地上手抱住身前人的腰，这身板比他想象得更要纤细。  
面对伯格夫人的关心目光，金佑星摆着手示意没事，看来方才好学生是道别后只顾后退没看路。李載炯往巡逻人那边瞄了眼，对方总算是带点眼色的转开了脚步，他也松了口气，低下头悄声说：

“故意的？“

他就是想要使坏。

“这样不合格吧，难道不应该被酒洒满一身吗？“金佑星低声埋怨：”谁知道你跟过来了？”

落在身上的一下肘击不痛不痒，李載炯如金佑星所愿的放开了手，没想到那人回头后盯着他领口看了一会，竟然若无其事的上手给他整理领带。

真是。

李載炯干咳两声，见金佑星没反应，他干脆抓住了在前襟忙活的手，逼得对方抬眼看他。

“这次真的是故意的吧？”

这回金佑星笑开了，还是那样的机灵得瑟，始终没有回答他。

“伯格夫人是我很尊敬的老师，她的作品很特别，如果我也能成为艺术家一样的设计师就好了。”

李載炯在方才两人的言谈间也知道了，金佑星是个珠宝设计师。

设计是灵感的呈现，会反映出设计者的内涵吧？像金佑星这样的人，做的设计又是什么样的？

“或许你的设计在我看来也很特别呢？给看一下吗？”

金佑星看着他眨眨眼，神情认真了不少。

“未公开的设计不能随便给人看，你这话若是去问别人，可犯了大忌哦。”

他的确是未有细想，设计若是被盗足毁前程，设计师们自然分外忌讳。金佑星话没说重，对于他的失礼看来也不是多介怀，反而继续与他分享其他有关珠宝设计的大小事，像是设计永远要配合材质、他们修读时要学习不同宝石的产地和不同的技法……

说实话，李載炯之后都没有用心在听金佑星的话。

这固然是因为他对这方面认识不深，刚刚那外行人的表现已经足够丢脸了，他无意再令自己出丑。更重要的是金佑星喝了点酒，脸颊泛红的模样更诱人了。

“你再这样看着我走神，或许会令我误会的啊。”

李載炯回过神，毫不慌张的扬起了笑。

“那似乎不错啊。”

他的确满肚坏水，面上也不打算再卖乖，他想试探小狐狸的底线到底在哪里。

“哦——还以为你会说不是呢……”

金佑星思酌着，微仰着头把杯里的酒喝光，喉结缓缓滑动，不经意展露出漂亮的颈脖线条，最后挑起眉头瞟向他。

“不是误会，你是真有那个心思，这样？”

这家伙似是对什么都漫不经心，却分明处处在撩他。

真有趣，

那这回他可不能轻易认输了。

－

赌场一直都是金佑星发财的地方。

打自成年后，他跟李河寯就没少在赌场混迹，毕竟也没有多少能在短时间内找到大钱的途径，混着混着也练就了一身不错的赌术，基本都能翻个两倍离场。

在第一天的计划里，李河寯得熟悉荷官的身份，金佑星不愿闲着，决定到赌场逛逛。中途听见别人小声讨论那边有个厉害的家伙，他好奇心就来了，走到角落的赌桌一看，当时李載炯正进行第三局。只见那家伙坐在桌前挺拔而自信，雕刻的五官，锋利的下颚线在脖颈上投下大片阴影，衬衫袖子挽起露出胳膊上的青筋，手上抓着牌把玩着。再看跟前高高堆起的大额筹码，每个决定都毫不犹豫，果断的下大注，一副砸钱不手软的姿态，这是拥有多少金山银山才能面不改色的信手丢出过千万？

财力，Clear。

再说他一向挺挑的，好歹都是要共对几天周旋感情的对象，必须得合眼缘。

年龄相近，Clear。  
外貌上乘，Clear。  
身形匀称，Clear。

他宣布他的大鱼来了。

只是他没想到，李載炯这条大鱼几乎是自投罗网。他才一坐下，那落在他身上的注视就没移开过，他甚至在荷官发来第二张牌时就肯定自己离开的时候对方一定会追来搭话。

他都骗过多少人了，对于解读别人的想法，还是有点儿心得。

不负那一张高冷精英脸，李載炯除了玩牌的手段像样外，言谈之间也不露破绽，连带他刻意的试探都一个不漏的逮住，是个头脑好又有眼色的家伙。再加上这么一副人见人爱的好皮囊，看来也是游戏人间的专家啊，面对这样的对手需要更费心思，用上更多心神斗智角力。

可若是能把这样的人骗个透彻，胜利的滋味也会加倍。

因此他乐于与聪明又好看的人交手，  
甚至非常期待。

“不邀我进房聊一聊吗？“

金佑星停住了想刷房卡的手，回过身看着李載炯。这么一近看才发现李載炯比他高小半个头，他想拉开些距离，自然的往后轻轻靠在门上。故意带着浅笑看着对方而不回话，终于逼得李載炯开口。

“知道了，设计不能轻易给人看。“

李載炯抽出插在口袋的手，抵住门框，微微倾身的附在他耳边。

“你也是。”

低语时，嘴唇似有若无的擦过他耳尖，仿佛下一秒就要被咬上一口。

不错，在调情方面，这家伙也的确挺会的。

金佑星知道自己过分敏感的耳朵肯定瞬间刷红，他配合的飘开眼光，增添了一丝慌张的神情，这将会令对方得到挑逗成功的满足感。自然反应一样的应声抬头，与对方四目交接。

成了，  
他知道这下成了。

“挺幽默啊，李載炯先生。”

这点暧昧恰到好处。

金佑星打从心底的扬起了笑，伸出指头把对方推开。

“明天见吧。”

这个李載炯，有点儿意思。

－

朴洮儁喝完了一杯马丁尼，带着些许酒气醉意，在午夜之前来到甲板另一侧吹风，这里正好有个区域规划成星空电影院，他找了一处位置，悠哉的跟着人群看着大屏幕上的无聊爱情片。

说好十点在酒吧碰面，朴洮儁没想过会看到李載炯满面春风的说这顿酒钱算他的，他好奇一问你刚上哪去了？是不是赌场赢了大把钞票才这么高兴。

没想到李載炯神秘兮兮地说：“输了点钱，不过遇上了更好的事情。”

朴洮儁搞不懂，只觉得他说话干什么这么奇怪。

“还能有比赢钱更好的事？”

李載炯摇晃着酒杯，将杯中褐色的液体一饮而尽。

“我去参加了启航派对。”

朴洮儁皱眉，那不是一个庸俗的正装晚宴吗？他可不知道李載炯有这么大兴致去跟有钱人陪笑了，但若说要去当保全巡视也不对，他们分明在这之前就规划好动线了，破坏规则这种事情他李載炯可没干过呢。

“那里不是我们的区，你去那儿干嘛？”

“不是。”李載炯放下杯子，咣当一声特别响亮，他用着若有所思的眼神看着他，“有人邀请我去。”

这下朴洮儁可明白了。

“喂，这六天你就不能消停点非要顶着你那张脸搞人？”

“哥这话有点过了呢。”李載炯想起金佑星那一副慌张的样子，又忍不住低头微笑。“就是认识个有趣的新朋友。”

“你要不要照照镜子看看你现在的样子。”朴洮儁啧了声，往口里丢了几片切好的吐司，义正严辞的再次提醒他，“我们可不是来玩的。”

李載炯沉了眸子，自信的笑容中并不马虎，尤其那副势在必得的样子更能说服别人。“我知道，哥你不用担心，我分得清公私。”

他也只能祈祷李載炯可别晕了船，保持理智才是上策。

离开酒吧朴洮儁想起户外空间还有几处死角没注意，趁着回房前绕过来看看，但入夜户外比想象中还要寒冷，现在吹着一阵阵海风，空气中带点潮湿冷意，他突然觉得自己就是在室外待太久了有点头疼。

他绕到旁边一处到回廊上做最后的巡视就打算去交班，但隐约发现户外躺椅上坐着个人，盖了条毯子左右晃动，模样鬼鬼祟祟的引人注意，基于朴洮儁有保全义务在身，他迈开长腿大步朝着那方向走去。

“喂，我说你……”他喊了喊，但对方貌似正在听音乐没听到自己的声音，他干脆走过去拍了那人肩头，再次说：“你有听到我喊你吗？”

“啊！！”

那人回过头，是个韩国人，明显被自己突如其来的触碰吓了一跳，转过来咕噜噜的眼睛瞪大了看他，脸上都是慌张的表情，但最令朴洮儁觉得好笑的是，这家伙手捧着一大盘食物，嘴里还正咀嚼着，脸颊鼓起的样子像只受惊的松鼠。

他一脸不明白发生什么的拿下耳机，放下餐盘，理了理衣服，然后用有点愕然的样子说：

“你吓到我了。”

朴洮儁挑眉，居高临下的看着他：“你在这摇头晃脑的不让人觉得可疑吗？”

对方不得已抬头仰视他，表情上写着，你才是个怪人吧的样子。

“我一边听歌一边吃饭哪里可疑了，好不容易下班找到个坐的地方还要被吓。”

朴洮儁这才注意到，眼前人穿着赌场的荷官制服。

－

都什么事啊真是

李河寯觉得自己已经很久没有这么大的情绪波动了。

荷官的工作比想象中要累人，若都是权贵富商优雅的赌注那倒按照规矩办事，可偏偏赌场接纳所有阶层赌客，部分完全不懂赌桌礼仪的散客反而会在赌桌上大声叫嚷，甚至质疑喝骂荷官发牌的专业技术，要不就是几个大妈三五成群在桌上嚷嚷移动牌面与筹码，让秩序难以把控，甚至喝了酒醉意上来还得出动保全来维持场内的安全性，并把闹事的乘客请出楼层。

李河寯排班结束离开都将近午夜了，他在这一晚上甚至没来的及好好享受晚餐。

但更重要的是，他得确认自己安插的东西有没有发挥妙用。

身为一个专业的偷盗小能手，李河寯对这种环境习以为常，能灵活的运用自己的技能长才，用各种方式获取情报，好比现在他在赌场的每个暗角都装设了窃听器，好听取录音赌桌上的各种小声交谈，这可以帮助他们在挑选目标中，更加了解这个人的习性与他在游轮上活动的时间。

李河寯很享受这一刻，他总感觉能把人看得透透彻彻，也是整趟安排中自己最兴奋的一个环节，交班结束后，他脚步轻快的拿着员工证去餐厅拿了一大盘食物，避开人群到了甲板上，打开随身手机一边接着讯号才找到这处可以清楚听见窃听的位置，他塞着无线耳机配着晚饭记录目标的习性，还要装作听音乐的样子有节奏地来回摇摆加以掩饰，用欢快的样子寻找倒霉鬼。

只是他没想过在偌大的船上的角落，他居然能被陌生人搭话，而那份惊吓完全都是真实情感的。

毕竟干的也不是什么正当事。

“你是荷官？”对方上下打量着他，语气淡淡地还有些醉醺醺的。  
“看起来年纪可真小。”

“哪里小了？请别质疑我的专业度好吗。”

被惊吓还被盘问，李河寯的语气也好不到哪里去，不客气的抬眼审视眼前这个男人的样子，身长而有力，西装裤包裹下的腿还可以看到肌肉的轮廓，再往上，严肃的脸和俯视的姿势带来的压迫感告诉他。

硬碰硬可能不行。

自己刚健身的那点成效肯定是打不过对方，李河寯脑子里转了转，还是不要太强硬的好，毕竟这位除了有些严肃以外，这一身高档的成套西装，手腕上价值几万美金的名牌手表，戒指三只皆是知名厂牌订做，鞋子呢，更是哑黑真皮，一身上下总价可不菲，打分的话，没有一百也有九十八了。

是个金子！  
和什么过不去都不能和钱过不去。

李河寯低头想着，虽然有些不甘心，态度却也稍稍缓和下来：“抱歉，我以为晚上这里没人。”

“如果你是担心我会去投诉你刚刚的态度的话，不用担心。“人怎么突然服软了呢，看着小心翼翼礼貌性地男人，朴洮儁咳了几声，蹲下来和他平视：”我只是看你一个人待在这儿摇摇晃晃以为你不舒服。”

“喔，你真是贴心。”李河寯想想金子可能也不是什么跋扈的家伙，坦白的告诉他自己只是来小小放松一会。“我就是太饿了，还有点职业倦怠，所以才出来透透气。”

他摊摊手，撇嘴道：“工作的迫不得已，是吧。”

朴洮儁点头，认可了他这个说法。“是挺辛苦的，不过夜晚风大你还得工作建议不要在这儿吹风了，早点进去吧。“

“啊，是啊我也差不多要回去了，谢谢你的提醒。”李河寯起身把盘子收拾好，抱起毯子，然后在准备离开之前喊了那个长身男人。

“喂，我还不知道你叫什么。”他有些试探地开口，伸出手想打声招呼，却发现两只手都拿着东西，只好小幅度的冲那人晃晃手，“虽然只有短短六天，但第一天被人关心的感觉还不错，要是有更多时间聊聊就好了。”

朴洮儁原本没打算让这层关系更加推进，他不过就是基于保安理由去探究每个可疑人物，但他并没有告诉对方自己是一个相对危险的工作，就像这人说的，不过就是六天的缘分，也不太需要跟陌生人留下任何再次见面的承诺，更不需要了解一个人的所有。

但他还是回答道：“朴洮儁。”

对方笑起来，嘴角边还有两个可爱的小括弧。

“我是李河寯。”两人又走了一路，随后才在甲板尾处道别，临走前李河寯朝他发出邀约。

“朴先生若有兴趣的话，明晚到赌场看看吧，或许我能给你发张不错的牌。”

朴洮儁愣了一下，才点头。

“我会期待你给我赚不少钱的。”

目送李河寯离开，朴洮儁觉得自己的醉意也冲散的差不多，若这是一趟战战兢兢的保安行动，他或许应该像李載炯说的，在这趟旅途中给自己找点乐子。

或许他可以考虑豪赌一把。

——TBC  
v


	3. Fall

03.

良心是在人内心造反的最怕寂寞的家伙。——莎士比亚

－

所谓的明天见，并不是什么具体的约定。

要让虚无成为现实，他必须更主动一些。李載炯一大早起来，决定直往金佑星的客舱走去。怎料到他才走到高级客舱层的室外泳池，一个熟悉的声音就叫住了他。

“嗨。”

李載炯回头，只见金佑星正伏在泳池边，抬着脸看他。两眼相接，他禁不住就嘴角上扬。他走近去，在对方眼前蹲下。

“这么早起？”

“你也是啊。”金佑星笑笑，悠哉地喝了一口特调饮品。

李載炯放眼看去，时间着实太早了，泳池除了他们只有三两个人，显得更是宽敞。看着那一阵阵水波，他伸手触碰，冰凉凉的水正好为仲夏的炽热早晨降降温。

他瞄了金佑星一眼，玩心来了往对方泼去了一把水。

金佑星来不及躲，紧闭着眼摇头甩着正中一脸的水，用手擦着脸，后来干脆把湿透的刘海撩起来。

那一刻，李載炯满眼只剩对方沾湿了的发与脸上的水花。金佑星赤着上身的线条在水下若隐若现，骨肉匀称。明明是有些肌肉的样子，偏偏小巧得能轻易抱紧。他又想起了昨晚，这身子曾跌入他怀里的感觉。

而那毫无遮挡的眉眼就更好看了，尤其习惯似的不觉微蹙的眉头，看起来更添了些冷淡倔强。

真想征服这种家伙。

意识到金佑星要还击，李載炯已跳起来往后退，可反应再快也逃不过被泼湿了一身。他甩甩手里的水低头检视自己狼狈的惨状，金佑星已火速逃离，灵巧的游到了泳池中央。

“想报复就过来啊！”

金佑星笑得那一脸灿烂。

李載炯嗤之以鼻，反正他今天只是轻装打扮，简单的T恤配休闲短裤，没什么好忌讳。他果断脱下身上的白T，纵身跳入了泳池中。

池水不深，水才刚及肩下位置，李載炯擦掉因为入水而溅了一脸的水花，缓步往前行进。只见他走前一步，金佑星就往后退一步。被挑惹到了，他只得采取更快的方式游上前去，可余光却瞥见金佑星也游了起来。

令李載炯意外的是，即使他有一定的体能基础，金佑星的速度也不是他能轻易追上的。没想到这家伙看起来瘦瘦弱弱的，原来如此好体力。

他专注起来，加快了双手的划动尝试拉近距离，再次看向前方却发现金佑星背靠池边，没有再溜了。李載炯伸手想要触碰池边，金佑星却突然往旁一挪，占住了他眼前的位置。他没能预计好距离，出于本能的想要避免相撞，双手抵住了池边勉强停下。

金佑星却一下抱住了他。

紧紧的，低头就能亲吻的距离，全然在他意料之外。李載炯想开口，却见对方盯着他唇，微微抬起了下巴，他读懂了邀请，配合的凑上前。

换来一个主动的轻吻。

“这次是故意的哦。”

好甜。

嘴边似乎还带着特调饮品的甜味，眼前那灵动的眉梢嘴角满是笑意，撩得他心头痒，令他好奇金佑星还藏着多少不同的法子，又想看到金佑星更多的表情。

在想要的东西面前，谈什么良心。

池水依然是冰凉凉的，可是金佑星整个人暖烘烘的，李載炯甚至觉得不自觉回抱了对方的自己仿佛要发烧。

他就是想把眼前人据为己有。

“挑你的赌桌也是故意的，想赌赌看运气当然得找个厉害的人来挑战。不过昨晚赢的钱，我可不会还你。”

金佑星皱了皱鼻子，说得义正词严。

“钱有什么，再赢就好。”李載炯耸耸肩，用力再抱了他一下。

“现在还赢到了一个吻，我怎么看也不亏啊。”

金佑星被他逗笑了，说着他这张嘴还真会说话，松开了怀抱，抓住池边借力一撑，轻巧的离开了泳池。李載炯跟了过去，这回换他抬头看着对方低下的脸。

“说得那么容易，那等会儿要是没事，我吃过早餐就来看看你今天是不是就能把钱赢回来。”

－

李河寯觉得，豪华游轮上的赌场生态，果真是个能看尽人生百态的东西。

例如正对面的日本男子已经是第三次把自己手上的筹码给用光，他汗津津的不停拿着手帕擦汗，时不时掏出手机计算着还能多玩几次，显示出资金不够却又想一夜暴富的妄想，这种阶级估计只是中下，牌技不够手段不利落导致双倍的赔本。

又好比他右侧的那位中年妇女，昨天跟今天就来过两次，每一次都是小笔小笔下注，有输有赢，本金毫无所动，估计只是来图个乐子，但是单凭着衣着跟仪态，推算大致也是中产阶级之上，退休时间拿来游轮度假当作消遣，并不算大富。

另外，就剩下离他最远的那位中东面孔的男人。

男人是第一次来，李河寯对赌场的面孔都有过滤，也会仔细的观察停留一阵子的客人，这个男人只身一人前来，但后头两位隐匿在人群中的保镖时刻观察动向，加上一坐定位毫不犹豫的给出应对的价码，眼睛都不眨，拿牌时候镶着宝石的金戒指也闪闪发光，若李河寯注意的不错，他那张房卡还是特等舱，若说要从这桌子上非得挑个人的话，绝对是这个肥羊最值钱。

但同时也最难下手。

他摇摇头，开始专心计算赔率。

但是不得不说，荷官这个职业可真不是人干的，游轮上的赌场24小时营业，来招待所有想小试身手的游客，上船之前，他打听这趟航行会在香港终点后直接开往澳洲，赌场工作人员需要长时间配合，又不晕船的人才行，因为薪资比预期高，缺额又少，为了能够顺利获得这份工作，李河寯用了点技巧假冒身份与年资，虽然他拥有技术，可游轮上要求五年以上的荷官年资自己可达不到，既然没搞头那就伪造身份，还好他实际操作也顺，才有来他们这趟别有目的的旅程。

赌场荷官上班采取三天一班，短暂六天一轮回后，到澳洲的班表还没有排程，每日都要上不同时段班的制度，但为了筛选目标，辛苦一点也算值得，何况荷官的收入还是颇有吸引力的，除了基本的底薪还有赌客兴致一来时给的小费。

哪个行业不苦？哪个轻松？才第二天他就觉得累了。荷官最辛苦之处在于要计算复杂赔率，还要应付各式各样的客人，面对24小时营业的赌场，除了要配合轮班，更让他不满意的是必须待在吸烟区工作，李河寯觉得自己鼻子快失灵，鼻腔怎样都有股难闻的烟味，尤其几个中东客人身上喷的麝香料更可怕。

支撑李河寯的就是未来他俩海捞一笔时能对分的金额了。

他发了两小时牌后，身边的美裔同事过来问他需不需要休息，他们耗脑，肯定需要一定程度的休息以确保脑子的灵活度，但李河寯清醒的很，摇摇头只到后面喝了几口水又再度回到赌桌上，却发现桌前的人换了一批，现在站在桌边的不是别人，那可不是他鬼马精灵的哥哥金佑星嘛。

旁边呢，还带着个眼熟的小财主。

“載炯啊，要不要在这边赌一把啊？”金佑星指着桌面正在整理的牌，饶有兴致的问。

那个唤做載炯的男人迟疑了一会，瞅着身旁换上一身花式衬衫黑色长裤的男子，略为宠溺的回答：“你是小赌徒吗，万一都输光了怎么办？”

金佑星眨眨眼，鼓励的把那个載炯按到椅子上，突然唰——的一抬头看李河寯，然后弯着眉眼笑道：

“放心，我们荷官先生肯定不会给烂牌的是吧？”

李河寯尴尬的一愣，随后礼貌性的点点头，低下头开始戴上白手套，准备整理新一轮的赌盘。

但这暗示李河寯可是再熟悉不过，金佑星若有势在必得的准备，他都会露出这等有自信的眼色，甚至把人带到他的主桌鉴定，那怕不是在告诉自己目标已经选定了，就是这个看起来又傻又帅，又全身名牌的小肥羊，他已经不需要再安插什么机会让金佑星去探测，眼前这不时温和回应佑星哥的帅气富家公子哥，未来将死于美色之下被洗劫一空，但金佑星还真狠，在这之前还让人来他这赌一把，先捞几分油水。

“那我们开始了吗？”

赌桌上聚集了相对应的人数，李河寯扫过一圈，合理的用韩、英文问过一圈是否可以开始下盘，就在这时候旁边有个声音插了进来。

“算我一份吧。”

李河寯别过头，发现说这话的男人不就是昨晚在甲板上草草一见的朴洮儁吗？

他今个身穿黑色毛呢大衣，带着个半框眼镜，悠哉的从旁边拉了椅子坐下，并将手枕在赌桌上头，十分惬意的朝他瞥来眼色，李河寯就这么傻愣在原地，同时朴洮儁似乎知道自己在看他，扬起头示意他可以开始发牌，他瞬间惊醒过来，觉得脸颊有些发烫，干咳几声后便开始在赌桌上说了赔率与筹码，并让所有的玩家开始下注。

朴洮儁从他外衣内衬里摸出一盒烟，神色自若的点里起来，并把那根烟夹在了修长的手指间，明明应该是要观察所有人的眼色，他却一直不小心分心到最旁边的位置去，李河寯刻意不看着他，故作镇定的开始问每个人，但心思却乱得很。

两局过去，赢的人都是那个載炯，赢的漂漂亮亮彻彻底底，因为金佑星没有亲自下场参与赌桌，所以他并没有在发牌上动什么手脚，完全都是凭借运气牌技赢的，这也不得不让李河寯佩服这家伙脑子出奇的好，不需要特别提醒，这点让他心生戒备，尤其看在金佑星脸上从没出现过的“你好帅啊”的表情，李河寯就烦恼这哥是不是忘记他们原本的目的了啊？

现在可好，他们的目标是要愚笨的公子哥，可不是一个聪明的大帅哥啊。

“果然是厉害，钱都赢回来了，那考虑请我吃个下午茶吗？”金佑星一脸对赌场生态没兴趣的样子，更不打算在这继续赢小钱，拉着李載炯的袖子就说饿了要去别的楼层吃饭。

“你想去？那走吧。”

李載炯有些诧异，不过也没多大反对，带着笑将筹码收好准备兑换现金，并十分有礼貌的给了他一笔不错的小费，转身带着金佑星从赌桌上退开。

李河寯说了句谢谢，隐约看着他俩走远又面无表情的继续搓着牌。

赌桌上在第三局开始前加来了两个陌生人。  
而朴洮儁也没有打算走的意思。

第三局开始前，他又照着惯例询问：

“是否可以开局了呢？”

但这话才刚落，右边那位一直输钱的中年女子突然朝着他大声斥责。

“我的筹码有少！跟我算的那个缺额都不对，你是不是算错了赔率？还是手脚不干净？“女人声音很大，一下子引来了所有人的注目，尤其赌场这种安全性极高的地方，马上就有保全围上来表示想理解状况，不容许有人闹事。

李河寯固然慌张，却耐着性子解释：“女士，我刚才两局过去都确认过，也跟您当面核对过了，桌上流动的金额大家都能看到，是没有任何短少或舞弊行为的。”

该死。

他千算万算可没算到有这种程咬金把事情闹大，虽然跟这种闹事的人攻防战李河寯并不会输，但严重的是他现在可是造假着经历在赌场上进行卧底的工作，若是这样闹得沸沸扬扬保全一来盘查，难保他隐藏的身份跟目的不被揭发，原本只是想低调着做个几天就滚蛋的安稳日子，可没说过会有这种情况啊。

随着女人声音越来越大，李河寯脸色也越发局促不安，当赌场总经理从别的楼层赶来想来了解情况，李河寯想他最差的结果就是跳船逃生不知道有没有用，但在公海漂流被鲨鱼咬死跟回韩国蹲窑子哪个比较惨啊？

当他随着保全与总经理离开桌前时，原本在旁边毫无动静的朴洮儁开口，同时走到那名女士的身边，在桌前丢下了哗啦啦的筹码，并居高临下的说：“算在我头上好了，何必为难出来讨生活的小荷官。”

女人就是一暴发户，原本看在李河寯好欺负的份上偷藏来几枚筹码不说，想着搞不好能让赌场赔点钱过过瘾，但没想到遇上了这种公子哥毫不给她面子的把钱洒在桌上，她气得青红皂白也不好丢了脸面，只得提着包拿着自己原本的筹码说是看错了，在总经理跟保全一路跟随道歉的声浪中洋洋洒洒的离开，这小小风波才算了结。

而李河寯也在同事的建议下，先休息半个小时，在赌场闹来一下想必总经理会来关切，最好在门口等着比较好。

李河寯只好慢吞吞的低头在一旁等着，直到眼前映入一双黑色皮鞋。

“哭了？”

他抬头，发现是方才帅气替他解围的朴洮儁。

“怎么可能因为这样就哭啊？”李河寯无语，顶多就是在发呆休息而已，完全不至于会被这种人给影响，但看着朴洮儁一脸悠哉的样子，怎么说赌桌上的闹剧对其他人并不公平，他只好有些抱歉的开口：

“但是让你第三局玩得这么不开心抱歉了，丢失的筹码我会还你的。”

朴洮儁耸耸肩，表示客人是不能挑选的，尤其失去水准的散客更多的是，并说那都是小钱不用放在心上。

但却突然更靠近自己些，并悄声在李河寯耳边说：“下次当心一点，不是每次都这么走运。”

我也不是每次都能帮你。

李河寯感觉自己脸颊发烫，脑子晕乎乎的像是吸入太多的尼古丁，在他开口前，朴洮儁又给了个建议：

“但如果你坚持要感谢我的话……”朴洮儁故作思考的停顿了下，然后伸手替他调整好领口歪掉的领结，“或许我们能在你没班的时候，一起吃个饭。”

李河寯一怔，下一秒却笑了出来。

“这种搭讪方式太糟了。”他说，然后垂下眼睫微微笑了笑，最后他抬头，眼镜直视对方，“不过呢，我明天早上没班。”

“不知道是否能赏个脸吃饭呢，洮儁哥？”

－

没看出来金佑星还挺能吃。

他们去了十楼的餐厅，吃的是英式下午茶。做工精致的三层塔上放满了小巧的蛋糕点心，微微烤焦的奶油蓬松绵软，包裹着金黄的蛋糕胚让人忍不住大快朵颐，搭配了质感上好的白瓷茶具，餐厅更仿照皇室庭园装潢，四周花草簇拥。若不是金佑星要求升级为自助餐，他都有种错觉自己能做一回英国贵族。

李載炯在自助水吧走了一圈，只添了杯咖啡和一块华夫饼，回来只见金佑星正要把满满一盘清光。

“你怎么拿这么少？”眼前人忙着吃，话也说得含糊多了一份撒娇感。

不似先前两颊都凹进去的消瘦感，现在的金佑星两颊胀鼓鼓，嘴里吧唧吧唧的嚼个不停的样子让李載炯心里也胀鼓鼓的，让他想捧在手心，不住投喂。

“不知道还以为你饿了三天呢。”李載炯放下手上的杯盘，拉开椅子坐下，把丝绒餐巾重新搭在大腿上。见金佑星没回应，还以为对方不以为意，端起咖啡喝了一口，抬眼却对上轻蹙的眉头，

“怎么？怕我把你吃穷了？”貌似有点小生气。

耍起小脾气的样子也是可爱，他都要后悔此前自己太顺着对方了，没能早些看到这模样。

李載炯不觉笑了，把奶油华夫饼也推到金佑星眼前，甚至舀了一勺朝对方递过去。

“倒想看看是不是真的可以。”

啧，看这嚣张的。

心里在腹诽，金佑星对于吃的可不落下，一脸乖巧的张嘴。

看这家伙一身富贵行头，貌似是个纨绔子弟，在他跟前却意外的好说话。不但呼之即来，让下池水就跳下，让赌钱就给赌赢，让请客还出手喂饭，面对他的欲擒故纵也不着急。比起以往他接近过的对象，跟那些迫不及待只想睡他的家伙比起来，李載炯待他太宠了，宠得会让人不觉飘飘然那种。

明明这种短暂旅途相当适合一时快活，没必要花时间调情，徒增恋爱感觉。

噢！他懂了。

看来这位大财主的乐子是谈情。

多金的人自然舍得往对象身上砸钱，脑子好的人就更会玩了，拉着你说咱们讲心不讲金。他若是见识不够的情场菜鸟，会轻易的晕了神，被捧得天高最后摔个狗吃屎吧？

危险，  
真他妈危险。

不过再危险他都奉陪到底，胜负欲被挑起来了，不要白不要，  
他要金也要心！

他得把主导权抓在手里，用最短的时间俘虏李載炯。

吃下甜点，金佑星故意含住了铁勺再缓缓松开。眼光没离开过李載炯，而对方的注视亦如他所料的落在他嘴上。

“干嘛了？”他明知故问。

李載炯说着这吃得嘴角都沾上了，不等对方拿起餐巾递过来，金佑星伸出小舌灵巧的舔了唇边一圈，奶油都到了嘴里。李載炯一怔，在他美滋滋的开始吃掉剩下的甜点时，那张嘴才像是终于被重新启动了一样：

“挺会舔的啊。”

金佑星听了一笑，依然低头吃着。直至饱餐过后，拿起餐巾优雅地擦过嘴，才终于回了话。

“那也想看看是不是真的挺会吗？”

在李載炯反应过来之前，他先一步起了身，拉起对方的手示意离开。李載炯回抓住他，传来的力度仿佛暗示着答案。他逮住对方低头放下餐巾一刻，凑上耳边笑着低语：

“再给我点诚意才行。”

李載炯捏了捏他下巴，像是在说他淘气。那回抓住他的大手，修长五指滑入指缝间，紧紧扣住他的手不放。

他们下了楼层，走上了甲板。

一晃眼大半天过去，来到了日落时分。今天天清气爽，加上一望无际的大海显得天空格外辽阔，连带落日余晖也似乎分外灿烂，将眼前景致染成一片温柔暖橙。

走近栏杆边驻足，李載炯依然牵着他，却一直不说话。

金佑星有些无奈，他都有那么一刻以为李載炯终于要憋不住带他回房间了。他这1号玩家都准备好灯号亮着多久了，玩家2号怎么偏不肯按下确认开始。

当感觉到李載炯裤袋里传来又一阵微弱的震动，金佑星想那可能就是原因了。

“喂，都响几回了，怎么不接？”他摇摇那紧扣着他的手。

李載炯摸出手机，像方才在餐厅的几次一样，快手一按的挂了线，眉头皱得都能夹死苍蝇了，支支吾吾的却说不出答案。

“你该不是欠债被追着讨款了吧？还是得罪了什么人物被追命电话骚扰了？”金佑星挑着眉头探问，心想还有谁会这么锲而不舍了，他灵光一闪，猛地甩开了对方的手。

“别告诉我你其实早有家小，来电话的是你老婆！”

他严肃得脸都要铁青起来以示自己说的不是玩笑话，他可是无比认真的想要确认这一点。

所谓骗亦有道，破坏家庭祸害小孩的事他们绝对不做！

李載炯不禁笑出声，大手一揽的把他拉进了怀里。

“真会猜啊，一个都没猜中。”

还分外多情的揉了揉他的头，自顾自接着说的话把他所有的追问与嘟囔统统给堵住。

“是公事。”

“但开始正题之前会被骂很惨，那哥脾气不算坏，但今天肯定会生气，所以不想接。再说，接了就得去忙了，我……”李載炯把脸埋在他肩窝，又像小孩撒娇一样的蹭着，口齿不清的说了句什么金佑星没听清，要他把最后一句再说一遍他死活不肯，最后还是金佑星佯装要打他了才开口：

“我说我想多抱你一会！“

话音未落，李載炯的手机再次震动个不停，他还没来得及夸夸对方真会说情话。四目交接，彼此都禁不住笑，只是李載炯眯起来的眼睛里多了一丝抱歉。

“可能是急事，你还是先接吧，不要耽误。“

看起来足够大方吧？除了留个好印象，更多的是出自对公事的好奇。毕竟假如关系到几千万起底的生意，对他来说可是非常切身的大事。

明明是个聪明人，现在做不出抉择的样子看起来却傻气极了。金佑星安慰地拍拍对方的胳膊，按耐住自己别把手机抢过来帮着按下接听。李載炯依然是听话的，深深叹了口气，还是认命的决定接了，松开怀抱走开了几步。

“李載炯你手机掉海里了？你捞出来才接的吧？”

金佑星偷偷一瞥，背对着他的李載炯走得不远，正要被吼得担心耳聋似得把手机拿开脸旁，恰巧对方音量又大，足令他清晰听到内容。

一个男子的声音，听起来莫名有些耳熟。

“现在什么时候了？你还记得你干嘛来的？光去泡人得了？妈的还说屁能分清公私？”

“哎哥，别这么激动……”

李載炯左右踱步，远了一些的他就听不太清楚。前段大多都是唯唯诺诺的安抚，后段大概是对方的怨气发泄够了，开始说起正事，李載炯神情也凝重了不少。

“……整个……里都有吗？……”

“……那么拍卖会……现在这样我们……”

“……是的，回去再说。”

说的是什么？拍卖会吗？

金佑星靠着栏杆支着头，一边暗地观察，当李載炯要挂线了，他才转开目光自然的看向大海。

“佑星啊，抱歉，我……”

“现在要去忙了？”

“嗯，得开个临时视讯会议，大家都准备好了，很难推脱。”

看着那写满一脸的可惜与歉意，真挚得他都要觉得自己假如真的是对方的伴侣，看了也舍不得生气。

“我明白了。”

金佑星扬起笑，主动抱了抱作道别。李載炯却在他抬头对望那刻，低头以唇贴上了他微张的嘴。

“怎么？换你给我一个吻让我觉得不亏吗？”

金佑星率先发话，尝试用调笑盖过被突袭而顷刻加速的心跳。

“严格来说，今早那个算不上吻，只是亲亲？”

李載炯轻皱眉头，假装思索，问着知道吻和亲亲的区别吗，一边又朝他靠过来。按住他后颈，再一次趁着他想开口时，用温热的唇封住了他的话。

他微张的嘴犹如中门大开的城池，瞬间被对方的舌头灵巧地攻陷。李載炯的吻技很好，攻城掠池一般将他席卷，藏不住霸道又有些小心翼翼，他不甘轻易被摆弄的迎击，处处都是倔强。一来一回的互不相让，纠缠得他就要缺氧一般晕乎乎，他仿佛能预见这点星火若是被点燃起来能有多灼热多烫人。

“这才是我想给你的吻。”

嘴上肆意妄为，那捧着他脸与环抱着腰带手以至最后留在耳畔的低语，却是极尽的温柔。

两三个小时前，他还格外清醒的说着危险对吧？

可是现在，似乎已经有点头昏脑胀了，金佑星想李載炯或许跟他一样。

或许愿意满足更多的可能。

——TBC.


	4. Date

04.

业余生活要有意义，不要越轨。 ——华盛顿

－

“虽然我不是很想过问你迟到的原因，但是人基本要守时吧佑星哥，何况甲板上真的冷。“

凌晨的星空电影院真是美极了。

这也算是豪华游轮的奢侈享受之一了，在空旷的甲板上斜躺着观赏露天大剧院，配着美酒与一望无际的星斗和海洋，更是许多人狂欢一晚上后的浪漫行程，许多情侣必选之地。

李河寯背对着来者，知道后头的位置有人坐下，他伸出手拿起酒杯喝了小口，斜眼看金佑星早就坐定正在百般无聊翻起杂志。

天杀的他在这里吹了半小时的冷风。

他们背靠背，装作陌生人的对话，音量也只有他们彼此能听得到。

金佑星为自己姗姗来迟而道歉，但他心情愉悦，止不住的开心笑颜，告诉李河寯一切计划都很顺利，只要按照原定计划走就好。

“我不是正在经营我的诱饵计划，可费心思了。”

目标？他这都还没来得及宣布哪来目标？但脑子咕噜噜转后，想到这不是还一起来过赌场，怎么莫名就成了他们要下手的冤大头？

“你的目标是那个載炯？肯定的？”

金佑星冷哼，没见着表情都知道肯定撅着嘴，“你叫的还真亲呢，一点也不害臊。”

李河寯无语地敲了敲椅子，然后伸手接过侍者递上来的那杯热茶，外加要了一件厚毛毯，舒舒服服地把自己全身上下都裹好，才再度开口。

“少那边跟我吃味，你要找谁下手我只是给意见，决定权还是在你，不过我要说现在你可能也非那个載炯不可了。”

金佑星狐疑，抬起头，神色自若地问：“你发现他很有钱？家里有油井？”

“才不是，我根本没时间差他底细。”李河寯咬牙切齿，明显焦虑起来，冷风恰巧刮过惹得他们有些战栗，他必须坦白一开始李載炯根本不在名单上，聪明的有钱人是不好骗的，这是真理。

“只不过现在更迫切的不是找什么有钱人，是我们可能摊上坏事了。”

金佑星“喔？”的一声，好奇问：“有多坏？”

“我安插在赌场的窃听器全没了。”

“哇！李河寯你可真没用！是不是贴在很好找的地方。”

“放屁！我的技术哥还不知道？”李河寯忍不住提高音量，怕引人注意又急忙收下情绪愤恨地回答：“保险起见我第一时间发现就把监听器丢海里灭迹了。”

“干得不错。”金佑星点头，但也不继续开玩笑，一同陷入了沉思，这确实是非同小可的坏事。“但怎么会这么严格？游轮应该不致如此。”

“我也不清楚，但肯定有人一直在暗中保护船舱，我能想到的，就是这船上有大人物，不然就是拍卖会上有值钱的东西。”

李河寯开始脑子里想了一圈分析。

他藏匿窃听器的位置非常隐秘，也很聪明，藏在了客人坐的位置下方，就算被怀疑也会从客人开始查起，暂时荷官们不会成为第一嫌疑人，而且是怎么发现的呢？体积大小非常轻薄颜色也是黑的，那是之前在美国特别请有门路的人介绍制作的，收音极佳也不会有杂音，就算侦测也不会被发现的低磁波，种种全新功能让李河寯一眼就看上，还掏自己的私房钱一口气购入多组，现在没收这么多甚至还得丢掉母机，想想就让人心痛。

“但现在没辙了，我猜保全迟早会怀疑到赌场的工作人员身上，我这里不可能再做点什么，我原本还注意到一个中东大户来着。”李河寯懊悔得要死，那家伙手上的金戒指可真是闪闪发光，何况这几日都有来赌场报道，他要是再多观察一天，剩下的三天他也有足够时间和金佑星一起动手。

反之金佑星大力拒绝，不打算在剩下的时间内去做别的尝试，但他也没有这么没脸的告诉李河寯两人进度比预期要飞快，不只李載炯对他很热情，

“别，我现在对載炯满意的要死，你别来搅局。”他对李載炯也是有点私心。

但这种过于快速的回绝还是让李河寯起了疑心。

“你是不是栽跟头了啊哥？”他说，皱着眉吸口气，凉凉开口，语气也不是玩笑。“不是我在说，你那个載炯可不简单。”

“是不简单，长得是我的菜，身材是我的菜，钱包呢，你看他出手多阔绰啊，肯定也是我的菜。”

“哥能不能不要美色当前失了智商？”要是李河寯现在在他对面，肯定会举手敲他的脑袋，让他最好快点醒过来不要整天做梦。“那个人一点也不容易搞定，他很聪明，算牌比我更快，而且一直留意赌场周遭，我不知道他什么来头，目的更不知，我认真的，若情况不对呢最好赶紧收手。”

他们都很会骗人，也很会看人。李載炯之所以没有成为李河寯推荐的对象，现在他们都想透了，跟一般愚笨的富家公子哥不同，聪明而有良心的富豪他们是不惹的，这些人过于危险，心里的小九九都藏在纯良的外表下。他们生活在算计之中，一个不小心自己也可能成为某场骗局的棋子，甚至丢了性命。

他们骗钱，可没道理把自己给赔进去。

金佑星不是不明白弟弟的担忧，老实说进展这么顺利说不惶恐也是骗人的，他一直没有忘记自己要多加思考的谨慎本能，也知道李載炯就跟一张白纸一样陌生，上面是否染黑，是否光彩夺目，那必然要调查才知道，现在不敢说的是他怕越是深入了解这个男人，自己的心思将会一发不可收拾。

这跟当初计划的完全不同，他们从来不投入真心。

“都这样了还怎么收啊？鱼已经上钩了。”金佑星有些泄气的说，这都要到第三天啦吧，该做的做了，不该做的也做了，中途也没法换人。

更可怕的是，他一点也不想换。

李河寯知道难处，虽然想着作罢，但明白哥哥肯定是不想停手才会这么努力游说自己并非危险，可他还是觉得这中间必有古怪。“我现在只是怕你钓上的，是鲨啊。”

不是鲜甜肥美的大鱼，而是满口利牙的凶鲨。

“你的话我明白，别担心我自有分寸。”金佑星好声安抚，他不至于把自己置于危险中，也承诺顾全大局之前，个人安危始终得摆在一位。“我答应你情况不对立马收手。”

“你最好说到做到，不要忘了这是几万公尺的深海，被抛尸我真的没办法下海捞你。”

金佑星笑了，绕着自己的手指，想起方才甜蜜的相处，神情柔和，若李河寯看到肯定又得嚷嚷自己陷入爱情。“載炯对我很好，不会伤害我的。”

这个看似精明机灵的男人，在这方面，可比李河寯想的要单纯。

但李河寯听到这句更是气不打一出来。

“任何人都会背叛，只有钱不会背叛你。”他的声音突然冷下来，不带暖意开口，那里蕴藏着曾遭遇过的恶意，还有沉重打击的伤痕，“毕竟我们可是最知悉骗术的啊。”

金佑星吸吸鼻子，圈起腿，想起过往也逐渐收下了笑容。

“这听上去也太讽刺了。”

半晌，金佑星突然想起什么，再度说道：

“对了，我在偷听李載炯电话说到了拍卖会，你们赌场那儿有没有什么消息？”

李河寯狐疑的歪着头，仔细思考这几天在吃饭，休息时间，还是荷官们闲聊中打探的消息，说自己有听过。

“拍卖会？顶楼那个对吧？”他从一个游轮经验多年的老荷官嘴里听说的，这里顶层本来活动就多，还有些艺术类型的参展与拍卖，画作珠宝也是其中之一，，基本上每过一季都会换珍品，重复性不高，但也因为珍贵，能够真正买下来的也都是所谓的顶级套房顾客，跟他们没多大关系。“我是略知一二，那里进口许多高级拍卖品，基本从釜山港上船后有几次小型拍卖会但我听说重头戏是在上海后。”

“上海？有什么东西吗？”

“那里会上来一批中国富豪，赌场更是赚钱的好时机，而且吧，好像也会多上来一点拍卖品供拍卖，不过东西我就不知道是什么了。”他们一开始就没打算要对拍卖品下手，毕竟要转出的方式过于复杂，人手不足外终点站香港也没门路脱手，空运更不用想过不了海关，走私海运也还得花点钱疏通，更不保证东西能安全，别说前提盗窃风险过高，善后更是一件苦差事。

弄不好人财两失不如从金主们下手才能保二。

但金佑星本人可来兴趣了，他打趣地提供第二种选择让李河寯去探口风。

“那挺有意思的，不觉得吗？拍卖品的宝贝可能比我们打劫富商还来的值钱。”

李河寯马上回绝这种痴心妄想，懒得跟他费唇舌说服，说不行就是不行。“你想都别想，那里肯定还有红外线之类的防盗措施，可没像你那載炯这么傻可以有机会让你偷他卡盗刷。”

“我不过就想想而已，别紧张，我又不会真的去抢。”

“我也希望你就是说说，把心思顾好目标。”

眼见电影已经到尾声，人群纷纷离开甲板散去，他们两人也跟着起身，各是朝着东西两方离开，临走之前擦身而过，金佑星巧妙的轻碰了李河寯的肩膀，压低声音：“之后保持联络。”

他们双目交汇，李河寯最后一次格外认真提醒。

“哥，记得，感觉奇怪的时候，一定打住。”

那人只是笑了，笑得自信张狂。

“当然，我可不做赔本生意。”

－

日程来到第三天午后。

游轮一大早就在上海停靠，金佑星跟着李載炯，经尊贵客户走道下了船。

李載炯在船靠岸的时候就等在他房门前，梳起来的刘海看起来神清气爽，配上浅色系的衬衫和牛仔裤，胳膊夹住个名牌帆布手拿包，一身简洁的阳光打扮，手里却拿着一枝鲜艳的红玫瑰。

“我有一个早上的时间，想下船看看吗？”

帅哥百忙中抽空的节奏，他当然没有拒绝的理由，但是这个见面礼确实让他哭笑不得。

金佑星笑着摇摇头，把花插在玻璃杯子里，套上件T恤就应了邀。

他从未去过上海，下船后只得紧跟在李載炯身后。

李載炯四处游历的经验显然是比他多，离开了码头后识途老马一样多带着他穿梭在街上，又走进了巷弄。他左顾右盼，看着周遭环境尝试认路，睁大眼睛张望多模样却被调侃了一把。

“慌了？那还不牵紧我？”

金佑星朝那伸来的手用力一拍，迎上对方得瑟的眉眼，最终还是乖乖牵住。虽说他向来对自己的记忆力很有信心，可街道上人来人往，一不留神走丢了，他该找人还是不找？他还是不想在陌生城市跟李載炯走散。

李載炯就这样牵着他，像热恋中旅游的情侣一样，在附近的景点走了一圈。他们走到商圈，尚早的时间大部分店都还没开，游人相对也较少。不过没关系，金佑星也乐得舒适。

这儿充满了中西合璧的旧建筑，走在梧桐树下，他听着李載炯对他絮絮叨叨的说着各种故事，那眉飞色舞的样子，似乎真的很喜欢这里。

“你知道的真多啊。”

“职业病吧，资料搜多了自然变得感兴趣。”

职业病？

金佑星敏锐的捕捉到关键词，可李載炯却好像意识到自己兴在头上说溜了嘴一般，随即打着哈哈的指向路边摊的小摆设拉开了话题。

举凡是目标不想透露的，都是要点。

李載炯的事业足以决定金库的大小，可是李河寯忙着当荷官都无暇去查，他又不能明摆着问，那太容易惹人生疑。若不是昨晚说了窃听器都被清光，连母机都丢掉了，他本来还想跟李河寯讨一副装在李載炯身上，省事省力。金佑星只希望今天能找到突破口，把对方的底子摸清。

“来，带你去个你应该会喜欢的地方。”

李載炯把他带到了一个充满了各式各样艺术工艺小店的地方，条条小路交错，洋溢着浓厚的艺术气息。

金佑星配合地低叹着走在古色古香的街道之间，驻足欣赏木工店里的人雕刻小巧饰品的技法，在古董店里寻宝，又被时尚画廊吸引目光。心里不禁想到，这一早上走下来的行程，完全是为了迎合他设计师身份的取向。

看吧，如此识相又懂讨人欢喜的细心大鱼，他都要吃到嘴了，还怎么可能换目标，就是大白鲨他都得吃进肚子里！

“看李先生这一笔投资啊，这年头艺术真是与金钱割舍不了。”

金佑星瞟了眼李載炯手里的大袋子，里头可是装了要价少说几十来万的一幅画。他不过在小小的画廊里走了一圈，回头就见李載炯跟画廊老板自里间走出来，言谈甚欢。李載炯还自包里拿出了支票本，潇洒到不行的开出支票。

“投资吗？卖画这一块我倒是没研究，看对眼才买的。”

这一个看对眼，钱砸得真爽快，李載炯还打趣说看来有空要找人来给家里的画鉴定估值，金佑星脸上一片波澜不惊，心里可激动到不行，几乎要欢呼出声。

李載炯那用的可是瑞士银行的支票本。

稳了，  
他的金库稳了。

“那若是我看对眼的呢？也给我买吗？”

他歪着头，眨着眸子看着李載炯，果然换来对方被笑眼点缀的笑容。

“看上什么了？说来听听。”

金佑星假装要深思一下，任李載炯牵着走。从方才开始李載炯就频频看手表，不难猜想对方差不多时候要忙去。他看着街道，很快认出这是去往码头的路。

他离远看着游轮，跟之前只供乘客上下的不一样，船的后方开出离新的通道，搬运工人正在把一箱箱货物搬上游轮。大型船只在中途站补给不是什么奇事，但是看看四周围满了黑色西装戴着耳机的保全人员，就知道那些不是普通的货物了。

“那边真热闹啊！又有拍卖品运上船了？”

感觉到李載炯瞄了他一眼，金佑星故意不回看，让自己看起来被箱子吸引了全部注意力。“伯格夫人那天说派对后要去拍卖会看看，船上每晚都有珍品拍卖来着。”

昨晚从李河寯那处听来，既然拍卖会到物品基本都是顶级客舱到大户能收入囊中，这时借用这等人物的名义蒙混过去必然安全。远处的保全人手好像又增多了，他还看到开始有三三两两的亚洲面孔走在尊贵客户通道办理登船手续。

“要是我看对眼的是拍卖会里最最珍贵的宝物，載炯啊你会给我买吗？”

李載炯眼里好像闪过一丝错愕，可随即就挂上了笑，哄孩子一般拍拍他的头。

“我可拿不出一个亿来给你买红石头啊小祖宗……”

价值一个亿的红石头？从船上来了不少珠宝界人士来看，不难猜想说的是珠宝钻石。凭他的认知，在脑袋里想了一圈，足以达到这等价值的红色宝石世上无几。

“你说的该不是Redmoon吧？”

那充满了神秘色彩，极其罕有的红钻。

他不掩饰狐疑，李載炯却以“果然是行内人”的赞许眼光给了解答。

“嗯，买不起，偷来给你摸一摸可能还更容易。”

金佑星嗤之以鼻，来不及让对方少来胡扯，李載炯却率先转开了话题。

“佑星啊，这游轮航程完了之后，你会去哪？”

“怎么？咱们还没在一起就想查我行踪了？”他偏过头，摆出一副想糊弄过去的玩笑脸，但看到对方眼神真挚只得摆出认真回答的姿态，“我连明天做什么都没想定，哪有这么多计划。”

“如果没有计划，不如考虑一下跟我走？”

看着李載炯把几十万的画随手放下，只为腾出手抱他，还突然放话发出远走高飞一般的邀请，金佑星有点懵了，可是他还是得装出一派从容。

“这是李先生的惯用伎俩吗？我有点慌哦。”

“我说不是你个鬼灵精也肯定说我是讲假，你就是不相信我。”

李載炯下巴搁在他肩上，耳旁传来的低语清晰无比，惹得金佑星咯咯笑了。

“才认识两天，我可能不是好人呢。”

他这半带着真心的玩笑话，没想到嘟囔着的李載炯听到后只跟着笑。

“这么巧啊，我们真配。”

金佑星伸手回抱他，这时候李載炯的手机又震动了，准是臭脾气哥又来抓人，他主动拉着李載炯往游轮方向走。

“听说隔天晚上船上舞厅有派对，我打算去凑凑热闹，你忙完看看要不要来吧。”金佑星顿了顿，眼珠子一溜来了主意，瞥着人又补上一句，更不忘在对方的嘴角留下一个告别吻。

“不来可能会后悔哦。”

－

“准备的怎么样了？”

第四天傍晚。

李載炯按照约好时间来到了船舱，并直接搭乘直达电梯来到顶楼拍卖会入口，离游轮离开上海的时间还有三个小时，现在陆陆续续都还在办登船手续，间中欢迎活动也拉开序幕，港边与游轮上热闹非凡，而李載炯来之前已经换了套正式西服，重新将领带系好，踏着尖头皮鞋，优雅严谨的走往会场。

朴洮儁站在拍卖会会场外的检查入口，前面的小众商品他们不大担心安全度，主要是现在Redmoon要在游轮拍卖的消息放出去，不能确保上船的人是否为善类，是否冲着价值一亿的钻石而来，他们受雇于游轮于拍卖主办方保护所有拍卖品，其实不是所有都需要非常小心，大多这些前菜主要都是钻石陪衬品，相对也显示出主菜的重要程度，他们可不能在主菜还未找到合适的买家前就让他出错，在茫茫大海上的任何危险行动，都无法预料。

“都按照之前商量的，所有人力布置好，红外线与防弹玻璃也都开启，Redmoon也放置在展示柜底下的保险箱内，拍卖当日才会公开，主办让我们留心周遭动态，现在登船的人多，所以我把巡逻的密集度增加了，拍卖会上的上海贵客也都慢慢入住了客舱，我们只需要绷紧精神熬过这几天，钱就能入袋。”

“看来目前也是挺顺利的。”李載炯一向很清楚朴洮儁的办事能力，也不担心会有哪边疏忽的地方，不过朴洮儁一早就在这做准备实属奇怪，明明他们各自早上都有安排的。“哥今天没下船吗？不是说要逛逛？”

朴洮儁瞅了他一眼，表情忿忿：

“被爽约了，约人失败干脆留在这儿看石头上船。”

这用词看来也是颇不高兴的。

但更让李載炯诧异的是，除了自己之外，没想到朴洮儁也逮到机会认识游轮上的陌生人，而且还是个可以与他一同约会的那种人物，这哥们又不是个很喜欢到处走动的性格，都做到这种程度恐怕是真来兴趣。

“诶？原来哥也约了人啊。”

“玩玩而已可没像你一样给出真心。”朴洮儁直言不讳，他转头凝视着李載炯，知道他正在做些什么，跟谁玩什么游戏，都成年人不干涉彼此，前提是得把眼前事给干成了，毕竟这可事关所有人，可不能因为一时大意出了差错。

再者，工作性质的复杂与危险性，告诉他们要有个稳定的伴侣是有多么困难，这么多年没个长久的，也没人能停留，当初要从事这份工作之前肯定有所取舍，李載炯不会不知道这点。

“这次工作结束后我们就要赶往下一个国家了，难不成你要带着他走？”

李載炯明白他的意思，耸了耸肩。

“他也不是会愿意给我养的那种人，脾气可倔。”想起金佑星那一次次跟自己的唇枪舌战，试图推拉觉得自己占上风的谜之自信，李載炯承认他有点投入在这短暂的游戏之中，享受与势均力敌的人交手的乐趣。“只是觉得特别。”

“天底下哪那么多特别的人？凭着几天游轮旅游就能熟悉？搞不好他跟你想的完全不同。”朴洮儁倒不以为意，李載炯看起来纯良无害，实则比他想象得更要细心机警，只是怕他把太多人想的过于天真烂漫，尤其在感兴趣的事物上，宽容度也格外的高，那对于他们的工作类型并不见得好，若李載炯认真了，那样对于往后来说势必是个大麻烦。

李載炯努努嘴，纠结一会坦白反问朴洮儁：“那我不也是吗？跟他所想的完全不同。”

“我不管你之后要怎么做。”朴洮儁不想跟他纠结这些，下了非常严肃的命令，重头戏从今天开始一连三天时刻保持警戒，不管他前些日子有多投入所谓的爱情游戏中，他得保证接下来不被任何事物干预，包括他自己。“工作得万无一失。”

李載炯没有否认他们来的目的，飞快的收拾好自己的情绪，并跟着他转身一同进入会场。

是啊，他得先搞清楚先后顺序才行。

“当然了，我们就是为了这个钻石才这么辛苦的啊。”

－

李河寯脖子上系着丝巾，穿着稍显正式的黑色西装游走在宴会中。

荷官们排班出了点小状况，原本说好要接替今天早上主桌的荷官接连着几日生病，必须下船去医院接受治疗，而且情况特殊人手又不足，况且上海的旅客上船后这一连串接待不能少人，只好紧急召回排定休假还没下船的荷官们留守，李河寯不得不在早晨跟那位大户朴洮儁取消早餐约会。

还好朴洮儁也算通情理，只说句那就之后再见面也成，放着自己回去赚钱了。

但李河寯既然没了约，自然也不是什么甘愿在赌场里等着客人上门的类型，赌场基本驶入公海前是不营业的，但荷官要准备的业务比想象中要繁琐，甚至还得运送不少的支票、筹码，经理也会宣布今晚的注意事项，以及船上这几天累积下来的黑名单与大客户等等，虽然是个消息流通快速的地方，但要抓到时机闲话家常套情报也不是那么容易。

船舱也开始有股异样的氛围。

年轻的小荷官跟他说，经理今晚之所以会这么严肃，讲话这么难听，是因为从上海来了一大批有钱人，他们出手阔绰毫不拖泥带水，这些金字塔顶端的客人目标并不是在赌场里大捞一笔，而是晚上的拍卖会，那随便一件宝贝都抵他们赌场这一趟的资金流水，所以啊，要怎么把这些客人吸引来赌场消费，那便是他们荷官的技术，要做的好，小费也是能拿到饱啊。

拍卖会。

金佑星嘴上也有提过的东西。

李河寯虽然摆明不去碰这个玩意，但并不代表他没有兴趣，任何人都会对能发大财的东西抱有过分的关注，当然若是能潜入拍卖会一睹芳泽，自然也是不排斥的，毕竟能有多少机会能亲眼目睹价值上亿的红钻石呢？

他花了点时间从几个有相关业务的工作人员口中套出消息，简单来说拍卖会虽说人人可进，人人皆可下标，但那基本有所谓的金字塔消费群族，自然拍卖价值也是经过筛选的，举凡画作、历史文物、收藏摆饰，再到昂贵的珠宝等等，自然也有依照价位去做区分，就好比这次游轮上最值钱的钻石Redmoon，必须要有电子邀请函才能入场。

本想说纸本还能偷一份混进去瞧瞧，但如果是电子的，他们没有相应的入侵设备，万一被发现没地方逃也是一大主因，自然钻石偷盗这件事得从长计议，这次根本不可能接近。

放弃也是个明智之举，他李河寯从不做没把握的事。

毕竟骗子要是一个失手，下半辈子吃的可是牢饭。

荷官工作代班持续到晚上，李河寯也累得整个人都散架，接替自己的同事告诉他现在有个聚会不错，员工上去能免费吃喝，刚好他深夜到白天都不用来赌场，金佑星那边也有明确目标不劳自己出马，那么去悠闲享受一顿美食也不赖，于是问出具体位置，李河寯先回房换身正装，跟一般游客一样在大厅里享用美味佳肴。

他绕了几圈，回绝几次直接的搭讪，最后他捧着盘蛋糕，慢条斯理的靠着墙面享用。

“紧急救援结束了吗？”

他偏过头，发现朴洮儁带着笑容，身穿另一套深黑色西装，拿着香槟往这走来，陌生地方看到个认识的脸孔，怎么说还是挺开心的。

“噢，洮儁哥。”他疲惫的垂下脸，想起自己昨日爽约的行径，还是再次道歉。“我真的忙晕了，现在才能休息，很抱歉早上取消了约定。”

他必须说，他也是真想下船去玩的！

“工作还是重要的，没事。”朴洮儁摇头，没有怪他，“看得出来你很累，多吃点吧，然后好好休息。”

李河寯见状，想着他们还真有缘分能碰上一面，干脆开口问：

“那你现在有空吗？或许我们可以改成晚上的晚餐之约。”

但朴洮儁皱眉，语气可惜的回答：“很可惜，现在换我有点事呢，没办法留在这。”

“啊……那好吧，我们还真是没缘分。”

“我倒觉得我们俩很有缘呢，游轮这么大，不就常常见到彼此？”

“我有时候都觉得你是不是偷偷跟踪我。”

朴洮儁被他这话给逗笑了，嘴向两边咧露出白花花的牙，眼神也跟着生动起来，比起平时的严肃更多了些傻气，那瞬间李河寯突然想到，是不是帅哥笑起来都这么傻，那个載炯是，现在这个洮儁也是。

当然眼前这位更好看。李河寯迅速在心里判断。

“唉，但是你还是先忙好了，我不打扰你自己逛逛了。”李河寯收起心思赶忙转移话题，甚至有点落荒而逃的意味，朴洮儁也没多说什么，但稍微看过四周，注意到周遭那些过于热切的视线，以及前面明显连酒类都不怎么碰的小羊羔，他想了想，又再度开口：

“河寯。”

“啊？”

他招招手，“你过来，给你个东西。”

李河寯不疑有他，还打趣说：“干嘛？要给我小费啊？”

朴洮儁瞥他一眼，眼角含笑：“比那更值钱的东西。”

朴洮儁从自己黑色西装的胸口内里解下东西，并让他凑过来别在身上，李河寯稍微低头一看，发现那是个指甲盖大小的宝石胸针，上头散发着明亮色泽，样式简单大气，还是他喜欢的蓝色。

李河寯受宠若惊，眼里晶光闪闪的低头看宝石，又看看朴洮儁：“土豪你这是要包养我啊！”

“看你太穷酸了，没看到附近有人都带着胸针，那可是财富象征，来这种场合总不能让人看不起。”朴洮儁替他调整好位置，退开还指了附近那一圈谈天说地的人群，果不其然一些明显看起来地位颇高的男女胸口都戴着不同款式的胸针，他以为这只是个饰品没多在意，原来这可是误闯了高级俱乐部啊。

朴洮儁见他明白，十分满意他戴上的样子。“今晚都戴着吧，进出一些场合他们看你有胸针就不会拦你了。”

原本李河寯还想说这大概得值多少钱，既然朴洮儁都说到这份上了，那可是好几个万在自己的胸膛了，他李河寯不争气的脑子里只有一句话。

好想偷啊。

但怎么行呢，朴洮儁对他可好了，三番两次搭救，又这么帅气，要偷了感觉得天打雷劈。

于是他收收自己恶魔般的想法，十分感激的瞅着对方。

“哥还真有心顾及我的脸面，你放心，我在这吃饱喝足，去精品店逛逛就还你，不会弄丢的。”

朴洮儁用着一种高深莫测的表情直盯着他，那种样子仿佛在看什么珍稀动物一样，久了还挺让李河寯感觉心里发毛的。

然后他听见那人带着一副喝了香甜美酒之后的温润嗓子，呼着带着酒气的迷幻香氛，对着他悄声说道：

“其实我是想，给你个东西的话，我们就有理由再见面了。”

那呵着气的腔调让他全身酥麻不已，李河寯吓了一跳，赶忙上手捂着红起来的耳朵，很没形象的发出惊叹词后退了几步。

“诶？”

而始作俑者倒是快活地挥挥手，从另一方向离开了。

“我先走了，顾好我的胸针啊小荷官。”

弄得他整个人不明所以。

但最让李河寯丢脸的，是在朴洮儁走之后。

想说自己搞到一个还算光彩的身份，那何不干脆用这样的好机会去体验一下所谓的富豪人生，一夜限定的机会那更要好好把握，谁知道才刚去第一个单身派对就被拦下来，连原本想说找个目标都没办法。

服务生十分有礼的请他在门口停下，并解释他的身份不符合规矩。

李河寯可不开心了，皱着眉反驳：“为什么？你们这还有阶级分别啊？”

“不是的，先生。”服务生依旧带笑，指着他胸前的蓝宝石胸针。  
“您不是带了胸针吗？这不符合我们的要求。”

李河寯再度摇头，准备跟他解释前，中间又放了几个打扮优雅的男男女女入场，李河寯特别留心，这些人胸前也都没带胸针呢。

“为什么带胸针不可以。”他说，然后左顾右盼，“这不就是身份地位的意思，难不成要在这里先抵押才能进去啊？”

“胸针呢，在今夜限定活动中，戴上的意思是……”

您是有伴侣的啊。

这层的所有活动，只要有带胸针的男女，都表示拒绝搭讪，表明自己是有另一半的意思。

“啊？？？不是说这是什么阶级……”

等等。

阶级制度这种事情，他压根也没听说过的不是吗？  
不管是他的工作，或同事之间都没提到过，

这种事情他就只听一个人说过的不是吗。

噢他知道了。

朴洮儁这小子居然骗他！

——TBC


	5. Lies

双子神偷（05）

有钱能使鬼推磨。

－

李載炯几乎是用跑的赶去舞厅。随着傍晚到来，上海站点乘客基本已完成登船手续，人流受控可以调回看守拍卖会场及拍卖品的人手自然变多。他与朴洮儁安顿好主菜，连带完成了所有拍卖品的确认点算后，游轮也再次开航。

他草草吃了三明治填肚子，又往拍卖会场走去。为了之后的重头戏，今晚整段时间特意空出没有安排任何拍卖活动，清空了场地以便团队作安检，以及在确定场地安全后重新布置。这全因为之前曾在赌场里检出里窃听器的装置，整艘游轮的安保不仅升了一个等级，更决定了行经上海站接收拍卖品后，将拍卖会的保安计划重设。

负责检查部分的他按照楼层平面图，带领小队使用探测仪器检查整个会场，再与朴洮儁交接，由对方进行负责的布置工作。等他的小队里里外外彻底确认过后，整理出布置微调的建议。这一来一回的，天都已经黑得深沉。

朴洮儁接过他手上的平面图让他回去歇着，李載炯拍拍对方的肩果断开溜。迈着争分夺秒的步伐，大步流星的当然不是朝房间走去，他满心惦记着的可是金佑星的邀约。

时间已经是十点钟，他实在没想到今儿的工作耽误这么久，都不知道金佑星到底还在不在。

游轮上除了各式各样的娱乐设施之外，船上的舞厅更会举行不同主题的聚会及派对开放予所有宾客参加。有轻食提供又无入场限制，派对更是欢乐时光的代名词，自然成了不少人必不可少的节目。可是李載炯对这没有多大的关心，他本来就没有要借上船的机会猎艳又或是交朋结友，

金佑星完全是个意外。

李載炯来到聚会大厅，这儿聚集的人依然不少，有三五成群围在一起高谈阔论，有悠闲地喝着酒跟人搭讪。他走到舞厅大门前，看到醒目的标示才知道今晚是单身俱乐部派对。所以这次邀请既是向他宣示单身又是要他承认单身，又或可以看成为是在对自己开绿灯？

这家伙果然是个鬼灵精。

他就着旁边的镜面墙壁整理一下仪容，服务生为他拉开大门，他点头微笑，步入那片灯红酒绿间。

放眼过去，犹如夜场一般，越夜越精彩的阵势。派对是酒精与荷尔蒙汇聚的地方，在节奏强劲的音乐牵引下，喧闹的人们不自觉随着节拍摇摆，伴随酒精的点燃，在五颜六色的迷幻灯光下，放纵自我享受快乐。

李載炯在昏暗的人潮中抬头张望，本来还在想没说好碰面位置真是失策，可是当他的眼光自然捕捉到舞厅内最亮的位置，轻易认出那熟悉的身影时，他就发现自己的担心是多余的。金佑星必然会让他找到，在最亮眼之处。

耀眼的射灯照亮了那张精致的脸，金佑星换上了一身丝质衬衫，酒红色调衬得肤色白皙，轻薄贴服带坠感的衣服隐隐流露出性感，更添成熟魅惑，散发一种能杀人的温柔，与今早的干净清爽判若两人。

他修正一下，这家伙该是个妖精才对。

金佑星此刻正与一个帅小伙言谈甚欢。两人随着音乐节奏轻轻律动越靠越近，金佑星也不躲开，任对方凑在耳畔低语，被逗得笑逐颜开。

李載炯莽撞的穿过人群，顾不上把好些人撞开，他巴不得立刻去到金佑星身边。在帅小伙的手搂上金佑星的腰前，他先一步从后一揽把人纳入了怀里。

“抱歉我来晚了。”

宣示主权一般往金佑星额角亲了一下，李載炯眼光迎上帅小伙的注视。不同于金佑星的温润，眼前那张亚洲面孔张扬而英气，年纪轻的缘故两颊还有些肉，不闪不躲的深邃眸子与上扬的嘴唇更是一副不可一世的自信焕发。

只是这刻，他只想对方赶紧滚蛋。

“有伴了？怪不得不肯跟我去别的地方玩。”声音意外的低沉磁性，那噘了噘嘴的小表情却透露了些许稚气。

“是啊，你得再另找目标了，先生。”不等金佑星回答，他抢先下了逐客令，对方没跟他生气，反而扬起了从容的笑，说没关系，

“若是觉得可惜了，随时来找我啊，佑星哥。”

哈？

李載炯听了一个白眼，刚想回应这种幼稚透顶的挑衅发言，没想到小鬼还合着两指放在额角朝他摆了个手势，带着轻蔑的笑容说再见。

若不是金佑星紧紧抓住了他的手，这讨人厌的家伙大概今晚就会沉没在海里，永远上不了岸。

“你可别在这跟人打起来，太丢脸了……”金佑星转过身来面对着他，安抚一样轻拍他的肩，脸上却笑眯眯的，“虽然看到你生气我还挺开心的。”

他可是气得要死了。

这角度他可以清楚看到金佑星宽松的衣领有多低，轻轻倾身都被一览无遗。再说，看那泛起樱红脸颊与分外迷离的眼神，肯定是在派对上喝了不少。他不清楚金佑星的酒量，但听着那更是软糯的话调大概没有七分也有半醉，他若是来晚多几分钟，没准他的小妖精真要被拐跑。想到便宜了那小鬼，他把人抱得更紧了些。

“那种小鬼你喜欢吗？”

“喜欢啊，”金佑星伏在他胸前，应声抬起脸，伸出冰凉的指尖一下一下的点着他下巴，弯着的眼儿止不住笑意。“他邀我去那个拍卖会来着，是个富贵小鬼呢……”

那小鬼居然在顶级宾客名单里？他回头真要去看看那是什么背景。不过这样说，吸引力终究还是来自拍卖会吧？

“看你心心念念的，到底是有多想去？”

“那可——是Redmoon啊……谁不想亲眼看看呢？”听见金佑星的嘟囔，李載炯叹了口气，手抚上了对方的后脑勺。

连一般人都趋之若鹜，身为珠宝界的人说不感兴趣那是不可能的吧。凭他的能力，要放金佑星进场不是难事，只怕被朴洮儁发现的话，大概就得换成是自己永远上不了岸。

“如果是你邀请我，我一定跟你去啊……”

软乎乎的金佑星又出现了，李載炯觉得自己在金佑星面前意志特别弱。反正船到桥头自然直，对策没想好都得先把人哄好，金佑星这副不到拍卖心不死的架势，他总不能让小鬼有机可乘。

“好啊，我带你去。”

他的回答显然令金佑星更高兴了，乐呵呵的拉着他走到旁边的水吧说要请他喝酒。想说小酌一杯无伤大雅，没想到他在喝时，金佑星也偷偷跟着喝起来。不想对方多喝，李載炯眼明手快的把酒抢了过来一饮而尽，喉咙像火灼一样才发现这点点居然是长岛冰茶。

“又是故意的？”

“我就喜欢喝这个！你才是故意……故意抢我的……”

为免酒鬼附身的金佑星再讨酒喝，李載炯拉着金佑星离开水吧。人儿步伐微晃，嘴上依然嗔怪着他是抢酒贼。

“好了，你喜欢那么多，那我又怎么样，喜欢吗？”

他靠往金佑星的耳朵惩罚一般直吹气，双手环抱得紧紧的不让人挣脱，直至金佑星嬉笑着黏糊糊的赖在他身上，整个人软绵绵的才罢手。

“比起小鬼，我当然更喜欢載炯啊……”

金佑星用衣袖胡乱的擦了擦嘴唇，像是要表明真心一样看起来可爱极了。带着醉意的神情看起来懵懂，金佑星却勾着他的颈热情地送上了自己软嫩的唇。伴随淡淡酒香，这一吻格外甜美，连带最后留在耳畔的低语，也成了诱人的邀请。

“喜欢到想据为己有。”

缠绵到吻为放纵的夜晚拉开了序幕。

一刻都不想浪费，自己的顶级客舱不论是位置还是配套都是更佳的选择。李載炯带着金佑星回到客舱，才一进门连灯光也未调好就被对方推在门板上，淹没在激烈的热吻中。

金佑星拉扯着他的西装外套，解下他的领带，面对放肆的挑逗，他自然全单照收，不闲着的为那丝质衬衣解开两颗扣子，伸手滑进衣服里头。

轻抚着柔嫩而又线条分明的躯体，唇舌依然交缠，彼此变得深沉的呼吸间，掺杂了金佑星享受的嘤咛，使得他禁不住转移由耳畔一直吻至颈肩，直至对方软掉身子眼光着迷的看着他。

“今天真主动啊……”先前还在搞暧昧玩推拉，这小妖精快进起来倒也一点不落下。

金佑星笑笑，解开了他的腰带，在他身前跪下。

“我想要的从来没有失手过呢……”

被包覆在一片湿润软嫩的温热之间，拿捏得当的力度袭来，混合将人臣服的优越感，爽快得令他不禁低喘着抚上了那张漂亮的脸。

用最纯真的面貌满足着他龌龊的欲望，眼前光景一片败坏，却令人只想更堕落。

禁不住释放了一回，金佑星照单全收的表现勾人又惹人怜爱。李載炯把人拉起来，疼惜的亲吻着。微亮的房间中两人互缠的身影，最终来到了床上。他翻过身，把人困在身上，轻轻在前额落下一吻。

“想要吗？”

他明知故问，带着半分醉意的金佑星举手投足色气满溢，有意无意散发性感，连微喘着起伏的呼吸都在撩拨他的神经，一脸迷醉眸子却还是亮晶晶的，像是能蛊惑人，他又往那眼角亲了亲。

“想啊……”金佑星拉着他的衬衫衣领，带着笑意的嘴角仍然是那般狡黠机灵。

他果然没看错，金佑星真是个好对手。

“想要你的所有。”

如像顷刻被点燃的星火，要在今晚燃烧殆尽。

真的，  
喜欢到得据为己有。

－

金佑星在清晨时分来到了甲板。

一夜缱绻，放纵欢愉的后果是整个人快要散架，他是意志力多么坚定才能在这种时间点决心离开顶级客舱那软绵绵的床铺。他赶回自己的房间随便换了件卫衣，急匆匆的跑去赌场。

吹了一会冷风，一阵急促的步伐跑近来，左右张望着把他拉到了角落。

“有你这样的吗大哥？约定时间不见人，现在又突然冒出来，你这不符合规矩啊佑星哥！”李河寯虽然压着嗓子，可那一脸显然是被他气得不轻。

若不是在甲板，大概都要冲着他咆哮了。

为了保持联系，他们总会在前一晚约定碰面的时间地点。原定该在午夜十二点钟甲板见，但是他爽约了。想到这个清晨李河寯应该在值班，他只好在赌场找了一圈，以示自己的诚意。

“不是——河寯，迟到总比没到好嘛……”

金佑星固然知道自己不按计划走的举动是不对的，可他也没办法，他哪里想到李載炯那么晚才出现。

再说，李載炯看他的眼神都要情意满泻了，一切就要手到擒来，如箭在弦更没可能中途喊停。当然，这事儿他可不能说出口。摸摸良心总感觉自己在风流快活开小差，李河寯要是一个心理不平衡，没准还真的不念一点感情立刻把他大卸八块泄心头之愤。

“风流快活去了很爽是吧？”

？？？？？？？

他刚刚应该没有不小心把心里话说出口吧？

金佑星刚想开口否认，可对上了李河寯瞅着他脖颈的眼光，他低头一瞥，急忙拢起宽大的衣领，还拉下了帽子把索绳拉得紧紧，仿佛要将整个人藏起来。

鲜艳的吻痕从来都是坏事的罪证。

真该在李載炯脖子上多留几个痕迹，等那家伙也遭人白眼才是，哎西。

“好样的啊金佑星好样的！”  
“亏你那得值超早班的弟弟在甲板等拉一小时还生怕你出事了呢？”  
“这背叛感啊背叛感，哇——哥你良心不会痛吗？”

李河寯皱着一张脸，语调神态要多臭有多臭，金佑星被说的就差没跪地求饶。

“好好的只傍大款不行，这次居然滚到床上去了……哇——”

“哎别说了……”纵容对方撒气过了，金佑星靠在栏杆叹了口气。

“有什么不好说的？我说的哪句不在理？我们骗钱就骗钱，搞那种肉体瓜葛又是何必？你这一言不合开启了财色兼收的技能也顾念一下搭档的心理阴影好吗？你说气不气人？气不气人？”

金佑星听着小声嘟囔了句兼收个屁，李河寯没听清，眉头紧皱的问他说啥，害他禁不住提高了声量。

“我说兼收个屁！”气不气人？当然气，他都要气死了。

“他妈的居然是个保全！”

李載炯，  
是个保全，

李河寯呆住了好一会，上下看着他的脸色，眨着眼睛求证。直至他一手捂着眼低下脸，才忍不住爆发出笑声。

“让你放我鸽子，活该失身。”发自内心的，包含着满满兄弟爱的由衷耻笑。“示范杀敌八百，自损一千？”

金佑星往李河寯身上送去几拳，对方却毫无放过他的意思。说真的要说心理不平衡其实也该是他这个当事人最遭罪，他可不平衡了心理阴影可大了，根本是身心受创。

作为一个骗子，他可也是有自尊的，怎么能承认自己被骗到了呢？

李載炯这个狡猾的家伙。

“你怎么发现的？”

金佑星无语欲哭。  
他觉得脑门像是被几个船锚砸到一样真痛。

李河寯吐槽，船锚砸到早死翘翘了，还省得他在这流连忘返。

他半晌不出声，最后在弟弟凌厉的眼神下才从实招来。

“我趁他睡下了，扒了他西装外套的口袋，摸出来个爱马仕钱包，我当时想，哇老子要发财了，反正他几十万的画都不眨一眼的买了，现在睡也给睡了，我要点小钱也不过分吧。”

金佑星说他那可是真实的高兴，只差没在被窝里头翻跟头，但怕吵醒还睡着的李載炯，他小心翼翼的打开钱包，压制住内心的狂喜。

“我也没想到打开里面放着一张大大的保全工作证！“

李河寯憋住嘴差点没笑背过气去，这亏的人是谁怎么反过来了。

“而且钱包里还没有一叠，只有几块钱美金而已！“连个大钞都没有，那钱包一打开，只有无尽的嘲笑。

李載炯根本不是什么富商！

是赤裸裸的嘲笑啊，想到这儿金佑星一个大崩溃，朝着那片海大喊。

“啊！！我好惨……“

吓得李河寯立刻捂住他的嘴，却又依然忍不住笑，笑得不能自已。他往李河寯身上送去几拳，对方却毫无放过他的意思。他开始哼哼唧唧的说委屈，噘起嘴儿求安慰，最后甚至硬抱着人假哭起来，终于使得李河寯停止。

“那怎么样？”

怎么样？

除了结果不是想的那样，这一场缠绵游戏说实话是不赖。

李載炯是典型的穿衣显瘦脱衣有肉的衣架子，分明有致的肌肉线条配上任谁看都会说帅的脸自然是赏心悦目，大概得亏保全行业的机动性，那家伙也不是空有外表，体力活做起来也不输人。从开始他就不甘于一局完事，最后也的确互不相让战上了好几回。

多情的缓缓深入伴随着注视与轻吻，无情的背后入侵伴随肆无忌惮的蹂躏，在短短时间里游遍令他疯狂的敏感点。可以温柔可以狂热，那张坏嘴件中传来几句调戏，配上那张纯情的脸，令他全身燥热如入水深火热。蔓遍身上的轻抚，抓着发丝的力度，连连印下的吻痕与欲罢不能的相合，是李載炯渴求予他证明，轻易令他陷入一片动情的混沌之中。

李載炯如他所愿的，把一切都给了他。

不亏，  
这样算下来不亏。

要不了金，至少要了人。

“身材是真好，功夫是不错，折算下来我也不亏。”金佑星夸张的吸吸鼻子，作为一个专业演员，他甚至擦了擦眼角货真价实的泪花。

“我不是问你这个！”李河寯一掌拍在他前额，只差没喊着叫他清醒一点似的一脸无语。“他没有怀疑你吧？”

不论是日前的规劝还是方才的牢骚，李河寯一直语重心长的让他克制关系，不外乎因为走得越近，可以知道目标越多的事，泄露自己底细的机会也越大。由始至终，这弟弟最担心的都是彼此的人身安全。

“没有。”金佑星话回得轻淡，神情也变得认真起来。

“我又没喝醉，清醒得很呢。”

“你要是清醒就不会晕船了。”李河寯白眼，然后叹了口气，“事已至此，我们就相安无事的下船吧，反正剩一天也不能干什么了，安全重要。”

金佑星摇摇李河寯的手，看着眼色开口：

“河寯，哥对不起你，我身上只有第一天在李載炯身上赢来的百来万，你拿去吧，给你，哥都给你。“他这话说得情真意切，伴随着张开双手想送出拥抱，却被李河寯一把推开。

“滚。”

这一声滚听得人真着急，金佑星非常认真的思考 两秒自己是不是该跪下来抱着大腿求原谅。

“不是——你总得给我一个补救的机会吧！”

“最好的补救就是什么也别干。”有一个不省心的哥哥比十个赌场老赖更让人头疼，李河寯也不是真怪他，就怕他做出些出格的举动。“收起你脑子里那些疯狂的想法。”

“你怎么知道我有一个大胆的想法？想听听吗？”金佑星心底终归是不甘心的，脑子一转决定坦白离开李載炯的客舱时冒出的狂想。

“不想。“

仿佛听不见那毫不留情的狠狠拒绝，金佑星强行把李河寯拉进怀里，凑在对方耳旁悄声说：

“我们干脆去把钻石偷下来吧！”

“你疯了？”李河寯愕然，退开来瞪着金佑星，“李載炯的打击让你失去智商来吗？”

“欸你怎么跟哥哥说话呢！我才没傻呢！”金佑星搭着李河寯的肩，以示安慰一般捏了捏，“如果你是担心消息不完全的话……”

金佑星挑了挑眉，旋即自裤袋里摸出一张缀有金线的黑色卡片夹在两指之间。

顶级客舱的房卡。

“保全帅哥应该还有用得着的地方吧？”

“你打完炮居然还能摸点东西出来？”李河寯啧啧称奇，他决定收回金佑星没用的这个想法。

何止顺走了房卡，他连李載炯房间的陈设也趁机看了个清楚。金佑星敲敲李河寯的脑袋瓜，勾起的浅笑是一如既往的自信。

“我不是说了吗，我清醒得很。”

“但我还是不赞同偷钻石，我们才两个人。”李河寯摇头比出2的手势，嘴上虽夸他聪明，但想着这船上至少百来名员工，在茫茫大海若要盗窃，最重要的是不引人注目，金佑星现在跟保全有交流这点已经超出计划了，所以他不赞成再打钻石的主意。

“两个人你说要怎么偷上亿元的东西？拍卖会场钻石放哪我们都不知道，你……”

“可以的。”金佑星伸了个大大的懒腰，神情泰然自若，不用多说已经为李河寯的猜想给出了答案。

只要李載炯知道就可以了。

他金佑星可不是会轻易认输的人，  
岂能被白睡！

——TBC


	6. aware

06.

金钱是爱情的基础，也是战争的基础。

－

Redmoon不愧是钻石界中，最为珍稀的宝贝。

不管看了多少次，色泽美丽，切割完整，晶莹剔透的天然血色光，李載炯必须说，如此珍贵又妖艳的稀世钻石，配金佑星再好不过。

那一晚上的酣畅淋漓，绝对是李載炯意犹未尽的绝对时刻。所以他觉得所有的性爱若是蕴藏着爱，那势必会让这样的情欲抒发优雅了几分，也热情了不只半点。

但失控一宿的下场就是他起床时丢失了那温软漂亮的男人，他床边的位置早就凉透，显示早早就离开的小人儿一点留恋也没有，李載炯原本想说早上还能温存，享受美人在怀的乐趣，甚至他们能把早餐叫到房里，一同在那宽阔的阳台上望着海平面度过悠闲的清晨。

但事实不尽完美。

没有留下联络方式，来去如一场风的金佑星没给他所谓的事后温存。李載炯此刻无暇再到客舱堵人去，更不可能满船舱的去找。虽然心里盘算要不要说服金佑星跟着自己周游他国，过着一段浪漫而火热的人生，但别说问话，连人在哪都不知道。

李載炯内心还是贪心，不是他的东西也想拥有，  
他并不甘心只是一夜春宵的美梦。

想让梦变成真实啊。

只是他首先还是得先顾及工作。今天是拍卖会的重头戏，也会在晚宴过后拍卖Redmoon，他们中午之前就得先集合了解动向，保安工作同时受雇多家企业，李載炯他们也只是其中之一，所以对于高单价低大型拍卖会，还得集合在会场由游轮公司宣布注意事项。

李載炯换了身西装悄悄的在谈话中溜了进去，会场内约莫五十位保全，几个人聚在一起讨论配置，大多会发号施令的基本就是想在拍卖会上出出头，说不准还能被哪个富豪收为私人保镖，也总比在游轮上卖命来的轻松，不过李載炯没什么远大的想法，也不想把这种活揽在自己身上，慢悠悠的入场后同时也找到靠在墙边一脸疲倦的朴洮儁。

“你怎么来的这么晚？”朴洮儁扬了扬眉，语气慵懒，显然对这种精神喊话没有多大兴致。

他拉着自己的衣领，保持一贯优雅的模式，“抱歉哥，我有事耽搁来一下。”

朴洮儁没说他的不是，打了个哈欠后开口，这航程要说漫长也不是，说快呢好像也不至于，总归是某些想来放松的人一个海上净土吧。“最后一天了，等钻石卖出去，商品下船后这事就了结，可不能让别人有机可乘啊。”

李載炯回过头，若有所思的轻笑。

“重头戏总是在最后的，哥。”

拍卖会如火如荼的举行。  
从下午直到晚饭过后的时间，李載炯忙得连吃口饭的时间都没有。

那晚上珍贵钻石用了本场最高单价结标，不出意料得标的是位来自中东王室的王族，他准备将这份珍稀礼物切割制作成首饰送给给他生下继承人的王妃，在没有任何人能出更高价时，在众人啧啧称奇与惋惜之下，以一个高昂到不可思议的金额迅速结清，而李載炯他们受雇于船公司，直到下船之前都有义务保护好商品。

固然麻烦，但船舱内部的保安以及保险箱在他们看来还是安全的。

但之后却发生了小插曲。

这位王族脾气古怪，疑心病又特别重，多次派人前来交涉希望能将钻石移往自己的客舱保险箱进行存放，估计是看不到钻石没有安全感，但基于只有拍卖会场周遭设有一定程度的防盗措施，他们交涉多次希望能信任保全工作，不然过程繁琐，移动位置也远，中途若出了意外很难掌控。

可最终依然被王族以已将钻石买下为由施加压力，命令他们即刻将钻石运往高等海景套房内的保险箱。

就算固然无奈，换了地点代表他们必须要更改守卫动线，王族的做法无疑是给保全公司徒增麻烦。

直至午夜钻石终于运到王族的套房内，更改动线也差不多配置完毕，李載炯跟朴洮儁终于可以休息一会，两人在甲板上来上一根烟，呼呼吹着冷风，此时朴洮儁半开玩笑的说：

“我说万一这要是钻石掉了，就好笑了。”

“哥可别说这么不吉利的话。”李載炯也跟着笑，又看了看时间，“你可不想大晚上还得在这艘游轮上找东西吧。”

“真是给人添麻烦。”朴洮儁眯着眼，盯着海平面上一片黑暗的大海，远方还有几个亮的渔船，有那么一丝恍惚。“要不我也去中东挖个油井吧，说不定还发家致富。”

李載炯指间还夹着未燃尽的半截烟蒂，他这回转过头看着朴洮儁笑。

“哥穿着阿拉伯袍子挖油井，哈哈哈我有画面了。”李載炯边说边拍着朴洮儁，换来对方一个白眼。

“不过那位富豪好歹也付了笔巨款，掰掰手指我们一辈子也赚不到几分之几，反正一晚上过去清晨就下船，忍耐点就过了。”李載炯见朴洮儁不配合自己开玩笑，兴致缺缺地直起身子安慰道。

“交班时间也快到了，你回去吃点东西休息一下吧，三点再过来集合就好。”朴洮儁也不在嘴上抱怨，看了时间让他回去船舱休息，几天下来他们也都是这样轮班的。

“那哥不休息？”

朴洮儁说他自己会看着办，“总得有人看着宝贝，快去吧。”

李載炯也没有推脱，迈着脚步回去前跟朴洮儁约了时间到甲板上换班，他看了看手表上的时间过午夜，原本琢磨着要不去派对场合找找那个小傻瓜，但心底又认为，若追得太过猛烈，搞不好反而还物极必反，别的不知道，但他肯定的是，他的小朋友脾气可不是温驯的那类。

鬼灵精怪，是可能一个不开心还会蹬腿伤人的小淘气呢。

况且，他还有一些事情想要印证。

船舱内有些不法分子混迹于此。

这是李載炯收到的可靠情报，所以他假扮成富商流连在赌场与各大宴会成为最明显的标靶狙击，过程中有太多男男女女前来搭讪讨好，虽然不能否认一些模样上乘，家世显赫的人选都曾是他怀疑过的目标，

当然的，纵使金佑星是他这趟旅程中最美好的收获，但也成为了他怀疑的人选之一。  
他也祈求所有的相遇与美好，都不要是出自于某些不法目的。

他更不希望两人的一见钟情是出自于这种资本主义的开端。

李載炯走向自己的客舱，习惯性的提前摸出房卡，找了一圈却发现卡片并不在身上的任何一处。

这时候，一道阴影遮了过来，他手放在门把上，发现门并没有关上。

有人在房里。

－

金佑星不傻，但就是有点叛逆。

偏偏李河寯不让他做的事情，他就是想尝试看看。

知道再溜进李載炯房里的机会不多，他得算准时间过去一趟，另外这样频繁使用的房卡说不定他早就发现不见了，可能四处在找，或要一张新的换过，他唯一能够溜进房内的时间就只有拍卖会结束到运送完毕的空档，还不知道要花多少时间才能搜出有用的情报。

说不紧张是骗人的。  
来的时候脑子里只想敲富商一笔，可现在目标更远更大了。

动到了钻石头上。

不管怎么样，这次没点收获可不行。

若是保护钻石的保全团队，不可能手上一丁点资料也没有。李載炯既然能负责假装大款，那天又在电话里说了从长计议，应该是团队里有一定级别有决策份儿的人，流程计划自然该是知道的。

金佑星顺利进了房，顺利破解了行李箱、上锁的抽屉还有床头柜下的迷你夹层结果都是一无所获。顶级客舱的个人保险箱藏得深，花了他好些时间寻找，就在终于找到正要下手时，房外突然传来了动静，吓得他赶紧找地方躲。

本想躲在门后，乘对方进来时把人敲晕再逃之夭夭，没想到来人洞悉透了他的小心思，敏捷的一下反擒压制，将他狠狠推在门板上，胳膊被顺势用力拉到背后，然后是一声清脆的啪嗒，冰凉凉的金属触感顷刻环住了他的手腕，他一下子动弹不得。

他妈的居然被铐住了。

完蛋。

金佑星扳着脸努力尝试往后看，可压住他背上的力度用劲得很。就在他卖力挣扎之时，耳畔传来熟悉的声音。刻意呼落地气息热乎乎，酥麻麻的像是在呵痒，惹得他一下激灵，耳朵又要发烫。

“看来昨晚还不够啊，想要更多？”

“你……”他的话哽在喉头，全因一个轻轻落在后颈的吻。

“你比我想象中更贪心啊，佑星哥。“

这洞悉一切意有所指的双关语，这时听起来真是有够气人。

“李載炯！“

你这大混蛋！

简直是最糟糕的瞬间。

若是他被丢去海里喂鲨，他的可爱小河寯会舍命救他吗？

金佑星脑内一个想法，然后摇摇头，那估计多半是不会救的。

自作孽不可活。

李載炯还是善待他的，没有用什么奇怪的姿势绑着他。虽然依旧没把手铐拿掉，但换了个方向压制他的手臂，将手举高铐在床头两角，他几乎是羞耻的呈现大字型在床上候着，而李載炯这家伙拖了张单人椅来到床边，翘着二郎腿好整以暇的盯着自己。

“你要怎么解释这个投怀送抱的行为呢？”

“我需要解释什么？都把我铐起来了还要我装作小甜心跟你好声好气吗？”

被制服当下，李載炯就将他全身搜了个遍。嘴唇抿成一条直线，平常的笑眼现在像冰冻了般直直望向他，公式化的搜身动作一点也不温柔，更别提最初把他压在门板害他脸直撞上去，他大喊着痛都依然不收手。

那个把他宠上天的多情李載炯怕不是一夜之间死掉了，跟眼前这冷漠鬼就不是一个人！

“或许现在的小辣椒才是哥的本性？”李載炯把玩着从他身上夺回的房卡，指尖夹住卡片坏心的轻轻拍了拍他脸颊。他冷哼着别开脸，对方只勾起笑。

“我并不讨厌哦。”李載炯低头把卡片放回自己的钱包里，再次注视着他。“不过我也得问正事了，你偷偷摸摸溜进来，想在我房里搜到什么？”

“我有权拒绝回答。”金佑星紧抿着唇，一脸坚定。

“喔？不想答？”李載炯眉头一挑，手指沿着他大腿轻扫至胸前，摆弄着他的衣襟扣子。“那我或许可以把你剥光，然后做一些跟昨晚一样的事情。”

“李載炯你还有这种癖好？你个禽兽！”金佑星眼睛圆滚滚的睁得老大，用尽了表情展现自己亲眼目视天使面孔魔鬼心灵的冲击。

“你昨天还很热情啊，亲爱的，怎么一天过去就翻脸不认人了？”

“你看看你现在对我做的事情！我没骂你就不错了！”

“这话应该是我说的吧。”李載炯一脸无语，眼光凌厉的直视他。不是说笑，这家伙平时一副笑嘻嘻的样子，一板起脸光是这样不说话就能令人如坐针毡。“快说吧，谁跟你同伙？从实招来吧，不然我有的是方法问。”

“你凶什么？威胁我？”金佑星嘴巴不觉噘起，心里不大高兴。

他还什么都没得手呢，算不上得遭受严刑的大奸大恶吧？

“看了我的钱包，想必知道我受雇于游船公司，作为一个保全我当然得找出特地摸走我房卡混进我房里鬼鬼祟祟的小偷，为的是什么目的吧。”

所以是压根没睡熟，把他的一举一动都看在眼里了？真失策，害他直至今早还相信着一切都在自己掌握之内，还自投罗网。

“我……只不过是……”

“只不过是什么？也冲着钻石来的？”

“谁不自量力去偷那破石头啊？我又没这么蠢。”

李載炯你是不是傻？这节骨眼儿谁会承认啊！他真没那么笨。再说这样被坏了事，他就算顺利脱身，就算再拿到什么流程什么地图，别说剩下的时间太仓促，他更是难以再在这家伙的眼皮底下出手。金佑星心念一转，知道李載炯不问出什么来可不心死，他连开脱的说辞都想好了八九。

“那你接近我是为了什么？不是因为知道我是拍卖会的保全？”

不提可好，一提起金佑星就觉得真他妈冤，太冤了。

“我被你睡了隔天早上才发现你是保全的好吗！”

这一点他真不容许任何人作出诬陷。

李載炯笑了，肯定是在笑他轻易上了当。后来却注视着他，轻轻叹了口气。

“佑星哥，你听着，我没有在开玩笑。”从谈判的角度看，这口吻相信是要开始动之以情了。“我们的消息是去到香港会有国际刑警等着接船，他们在查什么我不清楚，但若是你有嫌疑，我到时就只能把你交出去。你也不想这样吧，就不能坦白一点吗？”

出现国际刑警这种衔头他听了是有些意外，说到底他虽不是通缉人物，倒也不愿被牵扯上，姑且就当李載炯说了真话，金佑星只好配合地摆出犹豫再三最终艰难开口的样子。

“我接近你，是因为……”

“因为？”

“因为我他妈以为你富可敌国！谁知道你是个穷鬼！哎西真是，我都要气死了好吗！”他蹬了蹬腿表示不忿。

金佑星说了自己如何在真正的Sammy Kim身上偷来船票，贪念一起于是决定上船装一回富家公子，尽情享乐顺道傍个大款骗点生活费而已。他这小小骗子做的不是大事，能有什么同伙呢。这不是发现看走了眼，回去想想还是觉得不能被白睡，至少得带走李載炯在赌场赢到的钱和那幅几十万的画，要说不对他最不对只在于想顺手牵羊。

“原来是个爱情骗子。”李載炯盯着他沉思，他的脸仿佛要被盯出洞来。“从一上船就在找目标了？”

“谁让你表现的一副阔少的样子，出手还很大方，我哪知道我也会有看走眼的一天……诶，不是——明明是你先跟我搭话的，这种感情瓜葛某种程度上还是你情我愿的啊？……啊，被你睡了还没捞到钱，现在还被玩什么变态play一样铐在这里。”金佑星负气地晃了晃被铐得紧紧的手，嘴里叫喊着不满。

“所以说，只要有钱的男人，无论是谁你都会对他们这么热情？”

绝了，  
这重点抓得绝了。

他一股脑儿说了那么多，李載炯最后的追问竟然是抓住这点，这男人的脑回路他真是合不上。金佑星一个白眼，懒得多辩解。

“当然啊，我总得演戏吧！有付出才有得！“

“这话听起来不怎么让人高兴呢。“

“先别管高不高兴，我什么都说了，现在可以放开我了吧？房卡还你，我骗你是不对，但你也睡过我这下算扯平了吧，顾好你的钻石我们两不相欠啦！”他摆摆手，看着已经红肿一圈的手腕。

“我有说要放你走了吗？”

李載炯松了松领带，脱下西装外套随手丢在地上又开始解开衬衫。他下意识往旁边挪，可是根本无处可逃，那家伙一跨上床，他轻易就被对方困在身下。金佑星咽了咽口水，心里是慌的，慌得要死，可嘴上还是不服输。

“不会吧李載炯你现在真要跟我来一炮？我建议你不要这样，敢乱来我下船就跟国际刑警告你。”

“喔，随你。”李載炯伏在他身上，用力而伴随啃咬的吻宣示着不满，“我白白被骗了几天，总得报仇吧，你说呢？佑星哥？”

“不是——李載炯大哥！这到底是谁骗谁了？”嘴里一阵淡淡的血锈味，金佑星用尽力气别开脸。“你刚刚到底有没有听我说话？要是我知道你是这么固执的家伙我当时就不会找你了！”

“你也没有听我说话，还是说真不把我生气当一回事呢，金佑星？”

完了，他要客死异床了！  
河寯啊，来救救哥！

李載炯亲吻着每个他昨晚被洞悉透彻的敏感位置，他死咬着唇忍住轻哼。动不了手只能用踹的，可乱踢的双腿最终被一把扣住在腰间只令情况更糟糕。

金佑星走投无路只能动口，毫不留情往跟前的肩膀狠狠咬了上去。这家伙的肌肉也不是白练的，咬得他牙关发软。李載炯吃痛的闷哼一声，皱着眉头瞥了他一眼，报复一样更粗暴的要扯掉他的衬衣。

真讨厌这样，失去主导权任人宰割的落魄样儿最讨厌了。亏他当日还那样跟河寯说，说載炯对我很好，不会伤害我的。想起来眼眶都要发烫，金佑星鼻子吸了又吸。

“載炯啊，你别这样好不好……”

话脱口而出，连自己也惊讶。毕竟他骨子里那不愿服输的个性，才不容许他在陌生人面前示弱。可是他肉随砧板上，就是后悔都没法打烂自己的嘴。有的没的想了一圈，半晌才发现李載炯早停下了动作，注视着着他。

欲言又止，最后只伸出了手，轻轻拭掉他眼角的泪花。

金佑星愣住了，想自己或许还是该高兴的。毕竟李載炯身为保全自然不缺狠劲，残忍起来别说硬上，大可以随时毙了他再弃尸大海，可不能被他表面的温软好说话给骗了。

但现在对自己，终归还是心软的。

李載炯爬了起来，留意到床头柜上的手机屏幕暗了又亮就拿起来看。思忖一阵随即开始抓起散落的衣物穿回。

“可惜啊，好像出现了真正的小偷了。”

“我就说吧，不关我的事，还不放开我！”金佑星清清喉咙，底气很足的喊道。

“那可不成，我们还没好好谈过呢，你在这等着吧。”李載炯整理好衣装，在房里走了一圈像是确认随身物品都拿好，一副就要赶忙离开的样子。

谈？还有什么好谈的！？难不成还得铐着谈？金佑星来不及叫住他，只见李載炯手已经抓上门把了，他心里顿时急了起来。

“呀！手铐！等等……李載炯你真的要把我铐在这儿！？”  
“呀，李載炯——”

混蛋。

－

船舱内一阵骚动。

李河寯前脚才刚走，后耳便听闻有大事发生。

他换下荷官制服打算先去甲板跟金佑星碰一面商量到香港之后的行程，之后便不再想着打劫富家子弟，这趟旅程剩不到半天也不能做什么，倒不如回自己的客舱好好睡觉。怎么知道几个外籍同事熙熙攘攘的在谈论某件事，基于好奇，他忍不住上前询问外面到底在吵闹什么。

“有小偷打着钻石的主意呢！”

喔？  
原来啊。

这可不是同道中人嘛。

他才得知原来是上层客舱拍卖会内红外线感应器被触发了，有两个混上船的小贼试图偷取钻石Redmoon，但除了钻石没到手外，方才还在客舱甲板上与船上保全发生追逐战，多少引起一点恐慌。

“听说还有流血事故呢！”

“多危险，应该是没有开枪吧？船上要是开了孔那可不就要沉船了。”

“还好人是抓住了。”

“所以说真不知道干什么把这么昂贵的钻石放在船上拍卖……”

面对熙熙攘攘的讨论，李河寯竖起耳朵听闻同事们讨论的细节，默默说句真可怕，众人也纷纷赞同，航程进入倒数，他们毕竟是领人薪水做事的人，自然希望平安出航平安回家，可万分不想在这把命也搭上。

还好保全够机灵能随机应变，很快把小偷抓住，并且此次盗窃事件只在一小部分人群中传开，并没有扩散到一般民众耳朵里，不然后几天肯定鸡飞狗跳。

老实说刚才听到小偷被抓，要不是听到是两人搭档，他还真以为金佑星这个白痴自己跑去偷钻石了。

“我们自己也得小心，怕就是怕船上多的不是善类。”

同事的耳提面命听在耳里也算有趣，他们恐怕不知道自己就是他们口中的非善类吧。

在道别同僚后的回程路上，李河寯更加觉得偷钻石这事千万不可行，他得把消息告诉金佑星，让他切勿轻举妄动，尤其闹了一出大的，恐怕现在船上安全戒备更加森严，在甲板上碰头或赌场见面恐怕都会有眼睛盯着，他们没有任何能通讯的设备，目前见面更不是个好方式，他得用文字提醒他最好别去找李載炯自投罗网。

找保全的自杀行为是最愚蠢的。

李河寯飞快来到金佑星的房门外敲了敲，但很不凑巧金佑星并不在房里。

于是他踌躇一会，直接拿了份当日船上晚报，把重要讯息写在一张纸上，包含船上有其他对宝石感兴趣的盗窃者，以及组织活动性极高的保全待命等等，他若是要对目标下手可能造成反效果，本来只是对富人下手的偷盗事件，扯上钻石一切就复杂起来，牵扯的金钱流水是完全不能比拟的。

总而言之，他们得先安全逃脱才行。

李河寯算算还有点时间，人去另一侧还算空旷的甲板上探路，看能不能从闲聊氛围中听到点后续消息，怎知前脚刚踏上，深夜户外空间没有预期冷清，反而喧闹不已，他挤进聚集人潮，探头看向甲板中心。

意外瞧见熟悉的脸孔。

“洮儁哥！”

朴洮儁站在中间，正眉头深锁的用英文与其它同样身穿西装的人对谈，原本还只以为正办什么活动所以他不假思索的就开口呼喊，但后来意识气氛古怪，以及在看到对方手上的对讲机，还有身旁几名身形魁梧的大汉明显就不是宾客，脑子里危险的想法一一印证，在开口喊了对方后，李河寯就后悔了。

他一直觉得朴洮儁身上有种特殊气场，原以为是富家公子的那种斯文败类，又或排遣乐趣的玩世不恭，几度巧遇又出手相救的行为让人不禁上心，那迷人又亲切的气质打从一开始就吸引自己的目光，原以为这会是场游轮上的美妙巧遇，就算不亲自下场偷东西，那也不得否认朴洮儁确实有太多自己喜欢的魅力，他乐意接近他，与他交个朋友。

却不知道这等吸引力完全来自他俩身份相克。

出手相助是维持秩序，甲板多次巧遇是因为他正要巡视，太过熟悉船内活动正因为他是受雇于游船公司工作，李河寯怎么也想不到好不容易看上个帅气男人，居然跟自己职业对打，

会是个保全。

而且这人跟那个載炯恐怕就是同个雇主的。

天杀的。

他们俩要不要这么倒霉！？

那要不就开溜吧，反正人多也不见得听得见。  
而且他还得先找到金佑星，确保那个笨蛋哥哥不会找上门。

这简直是国家级情报！

李河寯给自己这完美的构想打上一百分，决定脚底抹油直接开溜，哪知人才刚转身来不及跑，朴洮儁率先出声喊了出来，

“李河寯。”

完蛋了。

－

这保全的工作真不是人干的。  
朴洮儁在心底大声咆哮。

自以为是的小偷溜上船，还在游轮上跑给他们追，尤其自己还因为这些没脑子想单靠体力拼命盗窃的小贼受伤这点，朴洮儁就想自己怎么没给那几人多来几拳，甚至把他们丢到公海里喂鲨。

当然还是不能这么做的，国际刑警收到线报，说会在香港码头港边接应罪犯，让他们在剩下一天不到的航程中做好看管职责，朴洮儁听到这种指令忍不住心中翻白眼的冲动，敢情他们是这些公仆的手下是不是？专门收拾烂摊子还没钱拿的那种？

船上混进来了不法分子他们都知道，人多更不可能一一盘查，这只会引起不必要的舆论，况且顶楼存放着拍卖品的地方戒备森严，也有如国家博物馆一样的防盗措施，船舱内登船海关搜查已经先过一关，小偷不可能携带枪支，就算真要武力蛮干，首先避开火药性强大的武器，基本不会造成船体受损，这点还是稍稍放心。

警报触发的时间将近午夜，今晚第一轮拍卖活动已经收尾，率先亮相的只是金额不高的次级拍卖品，交易结束过后东西都会打包收拾妥当再度收入库中，等下船才会依照买家需求处理寄送等等问题，红钻Redmoon毕竟是整场拍卖等压轴，将是午夜拍卖的重头戏，目前都存放在最机密的宝库中，周遭设有感应式红外线，只要感应到热源警报器就会响，并传送到各个保全身上的通信软体，让所有人都能快速抵达保险库。

红钻最后拍卖是由中东王室所得，原本这都还在轨道上的计划，谁知偏偏这个买家是个程咬金，非得把那价值连城的石头运到房里仔细观赏，不出所料才刚准备搬运小偷马上就按耐不住，急忙想趁虚而入。

一接到警报朴洮儁恰巧人就在附近，刚到甲板上就见失手的两名外籍男子不停奔跑，他用无线电让所有待命小队前后包抄盗窃钻石的犯人，自己也快步追上去，等终于将他们逼到死角处，对方情急之下拿出预先藏好的匕首朝他们方向刺过来，朴洮儁巧妙避开几次危及性命的攻击，在赶来同僚帮忙下制伏两人，将人上了手铐一边发号指令联系国际刑警。

可在他们商量关押问题时，途中一位犯人挣脱束缚，趁朴洮儁不注意伸手就是一刀，虽然他闪得很快，但手臂仍是被匕首划伤一个口子，虽然伤口不深，但割破的手臂上依旧冒出汩汩血迹，看上去触目惊心。

犯人迅速被压制在地，凶器也踢得老远。

按压住伤口处，朴洮儁毫不留情给对方来一脚，地上的人顿时晕死过去。

真是糟心的夜晚。

“船上再巡逻一次，关押犯人的地方也要看好，不要引起大动静，最后一个晚上了打起精神，有问题再汇报我。”朴洮儁朝着小队成员交代之后，就让他们各自散会坚守岗位，“先散了。”

朴洮儁简单处理伤口后留了讯息给李載炯，但并不打算惊扰他，既然已经把这个骚动处理结束那再找他过来也没有实际意义，何况明天一直到下船后的整个流程安排他们已经商榷，现在无需耗费所有人力。

他在甲板上草草与队友分开，在聚集的人群中眼尖发现了小荷官的影子，他不自觉神情放松，张嘴让他停下脚步。

李河寯看看周遭的人，然后一脸有些原来如此的样子说：“原来洮儁哥是保全人员啊？”

朴洮儁看这隐瞒也没什么意思，而原本查缉到关于在赌场窃听器的事情，多半也是这两个不法之徒所干的，基本上所有在赌场工作的员工也洗刷嫌疑，另外钻石拍卖已经结束，他在船舱巡逻发号施令的样子再瞒也没什么意思，就剩下不到一天的时间，与其撒谎不如干脆坦白。

“你知道了啊。”

李河寯很直接的挑明他们也是有一定情报来源，尤其是员工休息室的空间内，情报流通的速度远比他们要快得多，例如船上有小偷多事都传开了。“好歹荷官也是游船公司的员工啊，这种事情多少会碎嘴的。”

他如实说，却发现朴洮儁左手臂上开了口，上头草率用几个包扎绷带胡乱绑起，甚至还渗出了一些血渍。

“你受伤了？”李河寯惊呼，表现得有些不知所措。

朴洮儁举起手臂一看，也不紧张，就轻描淡写的带过。“给刀子划伤而已，小伤口没什么。”

“这可不是什么小伤口。”李河寯难得语气强硬，刀伤向来容易感染，尤其上头也不知道沾上什么，难保不会发炎。

他拉着朴洮儁没受伤的那只手，连拖带哄的让他跟自己去处理伤口。“跟我去医务室吧，得消毒过才行。”

朴洮儁愣了愣，看着他们牵上的手，也不拒绝，就是一直带着傻笑跟着他。

自然原本到嘴边拒绝的话也收了回去。

但医务室聚集比想象中还要多的人，绝大部分都是因为今天海面上浪大晕船不适的人，所有床位跟医生都忙活着，根本没有多余时间支援，朴洮儁见状也不想在人多的地方瞎等，干脆要了处理伤口的急救箱打算自己上药再过来还。

“没想到晕船的人这么多。”李河寯皱着脸，左思右想想个法子要给朴洮儁处理伤口，户外空间不合适，屋内来来去去都是乘客，这伤口毕竟血腥，也需要冲洗的地方，要是感染可不好。

于是他一不做二不休，拉上朴洮儁就走。

“跟我去客舱吧，我给你上药顺便还你胸针。”那种高档东西不适合他这种穷人家，何况明显就是价值不菲的随身宝物，李河寯也没占人便宜的意思，原本想说要是有钱人他就乐呵呵收下，但现在看来朴洮儁跟自己一样都是穷鬼，何况他应该更惨，还得看人眼色做事，一弄不好还落得受伤挂彩的份。

“不麻烦你？”朴洮儁问。

“看在你受伤的份上我不跟你计较我昨晚去单身派对被拦下来的糗事。”想起自己被开玩笑的糗样，李河寯就忍不住跟他较真。

“被发现了啊。”朴洮儁笑了出来，小心思的样子有些狡诈，可对上眼又是满眼温柔。

李河寯别过眼神，走在前头带他回去自己离这并不远的员工房，也只是嘴上抱怨。“你还真是故意的。”

赌场配给员工的宿舍还真是抠门得可以，是那种标准没有外窗的内舱房，李河寯原本就没有太过挑剔，也好在这是个高级游轮房内二十四小时都有空调不至于有股潮湿霉味，李河寯出门前随时都整理得干干净净，无论合法不合法的东西自然都不会散乱在床上，这可是多年之下累积的好习惯，万一哪天不幸被当现行犯处理，他还有几种说辞说服执法人员自己跟盗窃事故毫无干系，这层小心虽然麻烦也总比人赃俱获的好。

其实李河寯会这么大方让朴洮儁进来他的屋子，也是为了其二。

若他是保全人员，肯定知道赌场内部安插窃听器，那势必在赌场活动的人员都可能是嫌疑目标，最为首要怀疑的自然就是频繁进出、熟悉动线的荷官，或多或少李河寯猜想他们也有试图调查过所有荷官的身份，每个人都有嫌疑的情况下，他此番举动也是为了自保，他那直觉总是不出错，朴洮儁就是一眼就觉得不简单的家伙。

他小心翼翼打开医药箱，让朴洮儁把外层的西装外套脱掉，然后把内里的袖子卷起来，当朴洮儁照着他的话做，那触目惊心的伤口可不只是一点小伤那样轻描淡写，李河寯皱了眉头，让他先去浴室把脏污的地方冲洗一番，手上带着血渍也不好清洁，这里能先把他的西装整理下。

朴洮儁照做了，直接进了浴室冲洗，李河寯便回头准备好所有需要上药的工具。

不一会他卷起袖子出来，坐在眼前的椅子上，李河寯看他手臂上健壮的肌肉，回头慢慢照着简单消毒涂药的方式给朴洮儁上药，仔仔细细怕弄痛他，期间李河寯并不是没有主意到朴洮儁那灼热的视线，不过他还是装作没看见的保持冷静处理伤口，并从箱子里拿出绷带，最后将上过药的纱布固定好。

“行了伤口给你弄好了，但我觉得晚点医务室空出来你还是去看一下比较好，毕竟我也不是专业的，你可能要个消炎止痛药比较妥当。”

朴洮儁举起手看着包扎细致的手臂，朝着他笑笑：

“你对我可真好啊，小荷官。”

李河寯回头背对着他扣上箱子，随意回答：“那是因为你帮过我。”

“我也不是谁都帮的。”朴洮儁起身，走向他的身后。

他感受到一点压力，一边说话一边转身，

“那你……”

未完的话语，突如其来淹没在一片猝不及防的吻中。

朴洮儁伸出手扣着他的肩，嘴唇温热地抵上来，他不是第一次跟人接吻，但如此脸红心跳又意外的时刻倒是第一次，带着冰凉的水蜜桃甜味，先是浅尝的亲吻，再到深刻撬开唇齿的深吻，那是带着邀请的亲昵举止，让李河寯一瞬间深陷这场未知的爱情游戏中。

直到被吻得喘不过气，李河寯只能胡乱伸手抵住朴洮儁胸前的衣服，让他赶紧退开，也终于等朴洮儁尝够了，才终于肯收手，李河寯边晕乎乎的喘气，意识到可能抓到了他的伤口，急忙确认无碍才松了口气，而他的这些举动都落入对方眼底，他们四目相对同时，李河寯才看见那眼底温软一片。

温柔得不可思议。  
弄得他骂人的话都说不出口了。

朴洮儁修长的身体微微往前倾，下巴抵在了肩膀，单手轻抚他的后背，一下又一下，带着挑逗的意思摩挲。

他低下头，侧脸靠近自己耳边，气息温热煽情，  
朴洮儁语气低沉的笑问：

“跟男人接吻不讨厌吗？”

李河寯故作镇定，深呼吸了一口气，回答道：

“如果是跟你的话……”他说，然后侧脸看了他一眼，抬高下巴表示自己一点也不吃亏，“还不错。”

但其实他的心脏早就扑通扑通的快要跳出来了。

“对你有点意思才帮助你的。”他的侧脸平静无痕，虽然还是笑着，可温柔思绪收下的眼底，一如他漆黑的深不可测，“河寯，你比我想象的还可爱多了。”

他露出灿烂的笑容，修饰自己外放的思绪，开口爽朗的回应：

“用可爱形容一个男人可不是好事，我还宁可听到帅气呢。”

“不想再进一步吗？”朴洮儁挑了挑眉，眼神望向身后那张大床上，意思明确。“或许我们会有个不错的夜晚。”

但李河寯一瞬间保持清醒，依旧带着笑容，可手指轻点在朴洮儁的唇上，摇头拒绝。

“想要睡我的话……“他抿抿嘴，略带狡猾的说：”可能得足够有钱。“

意思是，单单一个保全，可不足以拐他上床。

“何况你还受伤呢。“

随着这句充满势利的话说出口，他们之间的氛围一瞬间变得冷峻起来。

最后还是由对方先开口：

“那还真是可惜，我可得捧着金子才能睡到你了。”

“是啊，毕竟我只喜欢有钱人。”毫不拖泥带水的拒绝，充满金钱物欲的渴望，李河寯向来用这个来当挡箭牌，这替他省去了不少麻烦。

朴洮儁不说话，颇为意味深长的看着他。

最后他们之间的热情结束在一个有些尴尬的对视下，时间差不多了也得分开。

“那么帅气的小荷官，我想我得回去巡视甲板了。”朴洮儁抵在门口，话里可惜，他很坦白说李河寯确实符合他一切的审美观，而且也足够聪明，无奈他这个小保全可供养不起大佛。

“人生就是在这种不经意的错过下才会觉得偶有遗憾嘛。”他笑笑，戳了戳朴洮儁胸膛，“希望我会是你下船之后不会忘记的一段美好回忆喔。”

“那是自然。”朴洮儁侧身亲了亲他的脸颊，最后道别，“谢谢你给我包扎。”

“不过就是还了你的恩情，”他想到重点事情没做，急忙回头把胸针取来，放在朴洮儁手心还给他，“快去吧。”

朴洮儁又深深瞅了他一眼，才心甘情愿的转头离开。

在温情道别合上门后，李河寯的表情却不明朗。

这只是一场普通巧遇，普通分离。

他十分清楚自己在做什么，也时刻提醒自己保持清醒，所以，他从来不对任何人，对任何一段关系要求天长地久。

更何况还是这种对立职业，他们必然是不能发展什么。

就算那个吻多么令人心醉神迷。

他可不能像金佑星那个大笨蛋一样栽跟头！

而这趟旅途最重要的任务还没有完成，无论好坏，

结局也就只有这趟航程的终点，才会知道了吧。

——TBC.


	7. who is the winner

07.

别相信陌生人。

－

李載炯在深夜回到客舱时，他的小狐狸还好好待着。

待得太好了。

角落的小圆桌旁放着客房服务的两层餐车，杯盘狼藉的堆满了碟子，送餐单子上写着这是点了三份安格斯牛排，还开了瓶82年的红酒，喝了一大半。手铐自然是不见了踪影，点餐者金先生吃饱喝足，洗香香的穿着浴袍，睡在了他床上。

他都要以为自己进错了房间。

对于金佑星在这情况下也能挣脱手铐这件事，技术之高的确在他意料之外，他更意外的是这家伙非但不逃，还大模大样的鹊巢鸠占。

既然小狐狸胆子比天高，他也没什么好畏惧。李載炯拿好换洗衣服，如常的冲澡洗漱准备就寝，一派悠然。

可能被吹风机的声音吵着了，床上的团子有些动静，窸窸窣窣的，吸引他走近。

“手铐都解了，怎么不逃跑？”

“这么遭罪我觉得我应该要获得在顶级客舱过一晚的权利，我为什么要逃。”金佑星睡眼惺忪的瞟了他一眼，已不再像对方那样激动的反应，轻淡的话更说的理所当然。

被禁锢一般铐起来肯定是委屈的，不说他气在头上想吓吓对方给点教训的行为过了头，尤其是他收到朴洮儁的信息后已经知道金佑星与盗窃事件无关，对方坦承自白了他既是不追究自然就该放人，但是他没有。

总不能说没时间多解释了，外面有持武器的歹徒引起骚乱，仍然有潜在危险所以不想你乱跑，为了确保你安全先被铐住乖乖待着吧。当时即使是说了，这任性的家伙肯定也不听，现在更加不会相信他的话，所以他没法说出真相。

李載炯看着侧卧着的人儿那搁在枕边的手腕，皮肤都要擦破了一整圈，依然红红肿肿的，分明是为了脱身挣扎了好一番，哪有这么云淡风轻。

“我们保全大哥就是拿我喂鲨我也无话可说，这种手铐play又算得上什么，这儿可是高床软枕呢，牛排和酒也谢谢了，现在需要把我重新铐起来吗？”

带着睡意的低喃软软的，可尽是冷嘲热讽，明明甜美的嘴却可以吐出利刃一般的尖锐话语，金佑星还真像带刺的玫瑰。用美丽温软的外表吸引你，香气四溢赏心悦目，一旦拥抱却会换来一身刺痛伤痕。

李載炯叹了口气，再次走来时拿来了医药箱，在床沿坐下。掏出利用得着的物品，细心的开始为金佑星的伤处上药。怕疼的人儿一开始想躲，最终还是抵不过被他拉住的力度只好乖乖就范。

“李載炯，你真是没良心。”

说的可能是对他粗暴发狂，可能是害他疼痛受伤，说得他好像真的挺没良心。

“请问哪个没良心的还会管爱情骗子的伤？“

“那你可能是笨，不然就是傻。”

金佑星眉头紧皱，疼得嘶哈嘶哈的仍然不忘幼稚回嘴。李載炯没有理会，全神贯注做着手里的事，给两只手腕都上好药，最后往左脸颊贴上了药水胶布。

李載炯放好医药箱，做好要被踹的准备大胆的要分一半床，他甚至顺势伸手一揽，抱住了枕边人。金佑星不知道是困了醉了，还是懒得再跟他角力，没有拒绝更没有狠狠推开。

他感觉着怀中的温度，听着低低呼吸的气息，没由来的真希望自己无比清晰的心跳，金佑星也能听清楚，他回过神来，禁不住轻声说：

“我总觉得我们很有缘分，会再见面的。”

“不要说这种不像话的话。”

金佑星嘴上冷漠，可也没急着挣脱他的手，静静地缩在他的怀抱里，他突然想起初见那眼的乖巧的他。

“你就没说过一句真心话吗？对于我？”

“爱情骗子说自己真心你难道就敢信吗？”

语气也是倔得可以，李載炯笑笑，倒是没有再跟他拗下去。沉默良久，他都以为金佑星睡着了，软糯的嗓音却再次轻悄的传进耳内。

“下次别再这么容易信人了，多吃亏啊。”

怀中人闭着眼，从眉目看到微翘的唇，他又想起动情的夜里这张脸上令人沉醉的情意，李載炯在对方头顶落下一吻，轻得不欲被发觉。

“我还是觉得这次不亏。”

顿了顿，李載炯自顾自把话接下。

“倒是你，这么笨以后可别当骗子了，便宜了陌生人。”

金佑星没有回话，往他怀里靠了靠，甚至回抱了他，仿佛他们是共睡的恋人。贪恋对方的温度，他也不介意在旅程的最后继续配合这场演出。

终归是美好的，他想他忘不了这一切，  
也忘不了金佑星这个人。

“那么，有缘再见吧，李載炯。”

一吻落在唇上，轻得像蝴蝶一下拍翼，又像是花瓣飘落。

直至门锁落下，脚步声远去之后，李載炯才缓缓张开眼。

需要时刻保持警觉性的生活环境令他难以熟睡，轻微一下动静都足以令他清醒过来，更别说这家伙早有睡饱开溜的前科。早在金佑星的手离开他身子一刻他就醒过来了，眼睛眯成一道缝的悄悄把人儿的搜掠行动看得一清二楚。

同样的装睡招数怎么能两次都不被发现呢？真是。

凌晨四点多，李載炯撑起身子环视四周，原来放着画的地方空空如也，打开的行李箱一套新的名牌西装被穿走了，床头柜上的钱包也消失了，想着那家伙气鼓鼓的要把他的东西都拿走的模样就觉得可爱。若是这样能消气就好了，希望下次再见会是乖巧讨喜的，愿意对他多笑一笑就好了。

瞥见钱包所在多原来位置放着什么，以为对方走得洒脱，李載炯意外的是金佑星留下一张写了一串号码的酒店卡片，上头还有着沾了红酒留下的唇印。这鬼灵精这是等于重新下战书了，叫他如何不着迷，他轻轻勾起了嘴角。

为着那一个小小的告别吻。

到底是谁先舍不得谁呢？

这家伙的确是个优秀的爱情骗子啊。

－

海岸的风凉飕飕。

保全的工作也算是完美达成，在他们一行人看着中东王族上了来接的私家车，那颗价值上亿的钻石跟着一同随身上车后，他们这六天的紧绷日子也算是完美收尾，虽然中途发生点小插曲，不过罪犯将会由其它组别的保全人员交付于国际刑警，李載炯与朴洮儁就不急着上前邀功去了。

此时香港的清晨起了大雾，天空中也降下细雨。  
他俩在港边打了个黑伞，随着雨滴淅沥沥的，各自点上惯用的烟，朝空气中吞云吐雾。

“香港不愧是个风情万种的都市，连清晨的雨雾都这么美好。”李載炯看着海港阵阵刮起的海风，神情满足，眼神也清亮亮的。

“我可不像你一样这么有闲情逸致。”朴洮儁同等精神状况下那么好，手提着箱子，发自内心的埋怨，“我他妈累炸了。”

“哥辛苦了，我们这不是完成一趟美好的旅程了？”李載炯安抚他，然后看着朴洮儁左手提着的箱子，语调轻松，“况且东西都到手了。”

“还好是到手了，不然你又放水给对方，钱包被偷的一毛都不剩只有一组电话号码！现在什么都没有你在香港吃个屁！”

李載炯的智商急速下跌是这趟旅行中最让人崩溃的事，要不是他们俩搭档抑或还能给他收拾烂摊子，谁知道他会不会就剩一条内裤下船，整个人都被所谓的爱情骗子掏空，最让人崩溃的是，居然还能轻描淡写的表达自己被洗劫一空的无奈，朴洮儁对这个弟弟是一点办法都没有。

李載炯转过头撒娇眨眼，弄的朴洮儁起了身鸡皮。

“所以我得跟哥哥借钱嘛，我连卡都给金佑星偷走了。”

“你有没有故意心里有数。”朴洮儁不看他，看着远处驶来的高级轿车，径自收下了伞。

“车来了。”

两人上车慢慢驶往目的地，朴洮儁放下箱子横膈在两人中间，他算了一下时间离他们要前往下一个国家中间是有些空档。

“你打算在香港待几天？”

“我想去一些有名的观光地拍照，然后吃点好吃的。”李載炯没来由的心情大好，他声音干脆，“当然是先跟哥借。”

“你没钱欲望倒是很大。”朴洮儁拿眼睛瞟了瞟他，语气揶揄道“电话号码在那怎么不去找人？”

“肯定是假的，佑星他没这么容易找，”他笑了笑，大概知道对方心里是怎么想的，可是并不在乎，有时候游戏如果强制结局反而失去乐趣了，他又是个游戏迷，没道理不懂，“就是想逗逗我而已。”

仿佛一切都自我预感，所以才会这样笃定他们会再次相见。

看李載炯那一脸满足而笃定的傻瓜样，朴洮儁倒不好受。

他最终还是没能跟小荷官见上一面。

等下船之前跑去一趟赌场，才知道他已经下船入境香港，没有留下电话、住址，甚至任何一张照片，李河寯的一切来去都像阵风似的，在朴洮儁心底留下深刻记忆，却不给他们之间任何继续下去的可能性。

不是后悔，也不是可惜，人生中来去的人多，没有非得是唯一不可。

所以他会说，这一切随缘不可强求。

“但总比我遇上的好泡吧，至少还真情真意睡过了。”想起那堂皇的初见，朴洮儁的表情明显柔和的多，他清湛的目光望过去，像是说给彼此听的。“可别太认真了啊。”

李載炯从这话中明白了几分，仿佛能看穿朴洮儁的心思，他说得那样笃定 ，根本不留给自己改变的余地，何必活得这么辛苦呢。

“我觉得哥你可能必须得向我说出你的故事。”

朴洮儁冲他一挑眉，并没有正面回答，“我对被偷到身无分文的人没什么好说的。”

“好啦，那我交给你的东西如何了？”他也不自讨没趣了，指着箱子模样恳切，好不容易花点心思搞来的，总得看看里面的宝贝，“价值一个亿啊。”

“要不是有这价值，不枉费我们扮成保全上船折腾了这几天。”朴洮儁数不清这几日熬了多久，连眼圈周围都是青的，下巴上还有刚冒出头的胡渣，他从没哪次任务这么大费周章，“这次我至少要三成。”

“你终于也贪心一回啦？以往都没看你要求什么。”

朴洮儁低头拿起箱子，双手放在开关处，他显然并不这么想。嘴角抿紧之后又松开，而后淡淡地说：“我被嫌弃穷了，有钱才能觅得真爱，我考虑相信这个真理。”

“那也得看看到黑市值多少了。”李載炯皱起脸，希望这次卖出得到的价值值得他们费尽心思搞这场碟中谍，“至少可以翻倍卖啊，毕竟是稀世红钻。”

没错。

这一切都是场有预谋的安排。

他们与上船的小偷有着同样的目的，同样目标。  
都是冲着稀世珍宝Redmoon 去的。

隶属于一个跨国犯罪等自由组织，李載炯与朴洮儁搭档多次，行走于各国之间寻求各种有价值的文物珠宝，这次他们冲着消失多年的钻石美誉，特地早在开船前几个月好生计划，凭借着高超的智商和灵活的体术成为游船公司雇佣的保全之一，打算在最近的距离趁机盗取钻石。

不是有句话说，最危险的地方就是最安全的。

他们本质，就是盗窃者。

只不过是聪明的那类，不靠武力，靠的可是智商。

名字是真的外经历全造假，他们已经用同样的方式游走各国，假身份这点跟护照一样好伪造，他们随时能变换一个身份融入环境。

在应征保全上了后，按照要求从釜山登船，从一登船便开始巡视船舱，安插保安，也可谓的是忙得不可开交，不过就算如此，他们自然有一套做事方式，保安最方便下手的当然是钻石运上船后在拍卖会场的时间，但他们与愚笨小偷不同，若是直接把钻石偷下，船上势必会因丢失而造成骚动，届时所有在船上的人皆是嫌疑者，也包括了最接近钻石的保安人员，那样肯定无处可逃。

再者困在大海上也不可能为了灭证把钻石丢进海里，在公海是不能行驶私人船只的，相比耗时人力的做法，于是他们想了个法子，透过私交甚笃的朋友切割价值不过几块美金的合成假钻，模样大小，甚至重量都精细如真的红钻一样，连场内鉴定师都不能察觉有何不同，这点他们可真感谢拍卖之前就把资讯公开在网络上的卖家，直接替他们省去了制作外型的时间。

由朴洮儁安插人力，替他支开拍卖会场的保安，在交班五分钟的空档中，李載炯利用红钻确定拍卖，在鉴定师从玻璃展示柜中拿出放置收藏盒，转身的空隙，快速的利用假钻置换了真钻石。

简单来说，从拍卖会场结标，一直到王族保险柜这之前，收藏盒内的钻石就是李載炯他们准备的假钻了。

真钻则从拍卖之前就完好无缺的摆放在李載炯船舱内个人的保险箱中。

谁都不会怀疑到，最该保护好宝贝的保全，却是江湖大盗呢？

万无一失的计划纵使完美，他们两人也不敢大意。所有价值连城的宝贝都不会只是一组人马的目标，他们必须防范游船公司与拍卖会场上所有人的猜忌，更重要的是在眼皮子底下防止同行盗窃，果不其然在第二天早上巡视赌场发现了隐藏得很好的微型窃听器，这也认证船上确实混进不止他们一组小偷。

不外乎都是为了钻石而来。

由此他们更是戒备，但要如何过滤上千名游客呢？要往回找窃听者这恐怕花上大多不必要的时间跟人力，甚至有可能自乱阵脚，会安插在赌场窃听的用意他们还没有找到，也不排除其它部分也有窃听可能，两人只能更绷紧神经完成双面任务，一方面随机应变。

所以金佑星跑到他房里搜东西，李載炯才这么紧张。

略有目的是看得出来，但目标是否一致也得相处才知道，金佑星误打误撞在他房里翻东西，只差那么几分钟，万一真让他开了保险箱，就能看到放在内侧的钻石，计划也就全砸里，他肯定也会被朴洮儁干掉。

好在这小傻瓜只是为了从有钱人身上摸点金子或者卡，目的性完全不同，撇除他私人情绪的一点袒护，总而言之同行不同工，那也是令他松了一口气。

东西到手才是最重要的。

朴洮儁在他的目光下打开了箱子，取出那个收藏盒，但打开一秒钟后又迅速关上，时间不过三秒他连个影子都没瞧见，但看着哥哥模样古怪神情严肃，李載炯莫名有种不好的预感。

“怎么啦哥？东西拿出来看看吧。”

朴洮儁手放在盒上，约莫一会神经兮兮的看着他，再次质问：“你确定你有把钻石放在盒子对吧？”

李載炯想了想，十分肯定的说：“当然，我放进保险箱锁上直到下船前都没开过，绝对在里头。”

朴洮儁吸了口气，将盒子递给他。

“你自己打开看看。”

李載炯狐疑接过，之后打开收藏盒，里面别说钻石了，这连颗石头都称不上。

就放着一盒安全套。

加大型XL的保险套。

…….？？？？

“这是什么东西啊！？”李載炯大叫，几乎把盒子甩飞出去，他一脸震惊的望着哥哥。

哪知道朴洮儁现在像个夜叉，只差没杀人。

只见朴洮儁稍微闭了闭眼，似乎正压抑着怒气，他缓了口气，才低声道：

“我他妈才想问你！！老子的钻石呢？？”

不是说要分三成！  
现在是要分三个安全套吧！是不是！  
这搞笑呢！

“等等！”李載炯一脸冤枉的想要解释，余光注意到安全套底下压着一张纸条，他在骂声中急忙取出来看，扫视一下后，气急败坏的把纸丢在哥哥的腿上，“你自己看看是谁引来的老鼠！”

朴洮儁心里正把李載炯揍了千万次，听这话说得莫名其妙，于是他捡起那张字条，端详着上头的字迹，那瞬间才刷白了脸。

－

另一头李河寯正满意的哼着歌，嘴边喝着刚买来的冰美式。

相比金佑星在船上那被劫财劫色的蠢样，他觉得自己恐怕是这场游戏中最后的赢家，也不枉费自己在赌场干了五天没休没息的，但这份回报可是超乎想象的大礼呢。

现在这时间或许那两人组已经拆开盒子，看到里面的东西了吧。

一想到朴洮儁那张脸，他就觉得太有趣了。

事情起因绝对是意外中的意外。

得知朴洮儁是保全这事先是第一个意外，李河寯很快能理解状况，他必须说自己会这么做并非是因为觊觎那颗钻石，而是为了他那个笨蛋哥哥的安危，才会出此下策这么做。

将朴洮儁带回房内治疗伤口时，趁着他去浴室进行简单梳洗，李河寯飞快地从柜子中拿出自己还剩下的一只窃听器贴在朴洮儁被割破的那件西装外套内侧，跟安装在赌场的类型不同，它发送信号的电磁波只能持续短暂几小时，体积小逃过检测是优点，缺点则是电力无法持久，属于完全一次性的功用，所以看准时机使用非常重要。

当然价格不菲也是李河寯这次只带着一组上船的主因，原本是想拿来给金佑星使用在他的目标上，既然现在保全身份是肯定的，那么安装在朴洮儁身上打听他们接下来的动向，定能让两人安全下船，至少他是完全不认为金佑星真能够偷下那颗钻石，说不定还会因此打草惊蛇，现在窃听器简直成为救命稻草。

朴洮儁估计也是对自己没戒心，一批小偷的风波让他以为船上只有这批人对钻石抱有兴趣，疏忽到或许也有像是他们两人这样对别对东西有兴趣的盗窃者，回程路上都没发现手提着的西装外套贴上了窃听器。

原本只是想打探保全们下个动向，却这么凑巧的让他听见朴洮儁跟李載炯的对话，而这个对话更让人惊奇的，可不是出自保全嘴里该有的话题。

－  
“伤口怎么样了？”

“小伤而已，死不了，抓来的人我让人带去关押室了，只是名不见经传的小偷，没什么威胁。”

“那就好，骚动平息了吧？哥回房休息吧这里我负责就好。”

“我让人做了，倒是东西还好好的吧？确定在保险箱里？”

“虽然中途有个可爱的耗子耽搁时间，不过哥放心，东西一直在我保险箱里没动过，明天早上开会解散后就能带下船了。”

“假的没让中东人发现吧？”

“当然，要相信技术，他们制作的假钻不用专门的仪器花时间鉴定是看不出来的。”

“好吧，时刻保持警戒，不要忘了我们可就是为了这个忙了这么多天，我还挨了一刀。”

“等钱入账了就会觉得这是光荣的伤口了。”

当然的，毕竟我们比想象中还会演戏啊。“  
－

有趣，有趣极了。

这可真是让他捡到宝贝了啊这是！

李河寯压制住体内那股躁动兴奋的心情，深吸口气连忙把自己身上的窃听器丢进海底灭证，组织自己方才获得的庞大信息。

简单来说，原来他的第六感从未失灵过，朴洮儁与李載炯根本不是什么保全，而是伪装上船的钻石大盗啊！

聪明了，居然为了偷钻石如此大费周章的假扮保全，一连着六天在最近的地方看准时间下手，现在就差最后一步就会让他们得手了。

那怎么行。

既然都让他知道了，自然也要在最后给他一个痛击啊。

这样朴洮儁那张势在必得的脸才回垮掉吧。

光是想到这样李河寯就止不住的雀跃。

依靠金佑星是没用了，他在李載炯那家伙面前已经自乱阵脚，时间不多李河寯也不打算把这件事费心思从头解释给他听，干脆自己独自琢磨计划。

第六天早上，他假扮成房屋清扫人员，在确认李載炯从自己客房离开后，戴着口罩慢吞吞的从他身旁经过，并礼貌性点点头，李載炯这家伙一边说电话脚步很急，专心处理下船安保事宜冲他点点头就走了，他看准机会走进房里，照着打扫模式假装清扫，一边关上房门后飞快拿着自己惯用工具老练的开着保险箱。

好在这个保险箱并不是多复杂，型号也相对老旧，只能基本防盗一般钱财，应该说谁会料想到有人把价值上亿的真钻如此明目张胆的放在房内呢？任谁也不会知道看似保护钻石的保全实则是明目张胆下手的小偷。

当然的，又有谁知道看似得手的计划，会被他这个小骗子给偷到手呢？

他李河寯，就是这场游戏的最后赢家。

打开收藏盒确定是钻石后，李河寯乐呵呵的将钻石丢进桶里掩盖，走前从抽屉抽了一张便条纸，把事前买好的那盒保险套放进收藏盒中，想想后英姿飒爽地留下一句话：

“钻石我收下了，下次等洮儁哥变得有钱，我们就能上床了喔！保险套记得带”——河寯

“哈哈哈，他肯定气死了吧。”一想到自己方才做的大胆之事，李河寯此刻开心极了，望着那片一望无际的美丽海湾，说不准这可能会是他们再次见面的契机呢。

“是我气死了，好好的游轮之旅怎么我这么倒霉。”被反将一军真是第一次，金佑星还在气头上，觉得自己真是运气不好，不过在旅程的最后，他还是耍了点小心思。

不要白不要，留下点电话号码若是被拨通了，他或许会考虑再和他见一面。

就尽管看看那家伙还愿意在爱情骗子身上投放多少浪漫因子。

金佑星噘着嘴看着旁边的弟弟一脸愉悦，不忿的蹭了一口对方的冰美式，忍不住开口问：“你怎么心情这么好啊，这次我们又没什么大收获。“

李河寯用了意味深长的表情看他，笑笑：“那是哥哥你而已。“

瞥见对方还拿着什么鬼画走得蹒跚，他鄙夷的将那大袋子一把抢过来，随手丢在路边的巷子里，“这还拿来干嘛。“

金佑星嚷嚷着那是李載炯送他的，边说着边挣扎要往回走。李河寯白眼一翻，更用力的扯住人往前走。“走吧，我们去玩，好好大吃大喝度个假，我请客。”

他一把勾着金佑星的肩膀，指着远方逐渐热闹起来的市井，拉着人准备畅游香港。

金佑星狐疑的皱眉，不解道：“你怎么这么大方啊？”

李河寯停顿下，拍拍自己的后背包，最后笑开怀。

“因为我发财了。”

——END.


End file.
